Birthday Weirdness In The Rose City: A Shooting Star Falls Story
by iKnowLotsOfThings
Summary: As the chill of the early November air fills Gravity Falls, Dipper Pines plans an epic 21st Birthday weekend trip to Portland for his girlfriend Wendy Corduroy. What kind of adventure and danger will await the two young lovers as they get away from their home and experience a whole new brand of weird. Rated M for language, alcohol & mature themes.
1. Chapter 1

Birthday Weirdness In The Rose City: A Shooting Star Falls Story

Part One

Dipper Pines rubbed his eyes as the alarm on his cell phone went off. Normally, the eighteen year old man would have woken up his girlfriend Wendy Corduroy to go for their morning run, but today was different. He quickly silenced the alarm and glanced over at the redhead beside him, who slightly snored in her still undisturbed slumber. "Okay… I only have a few hours to do this…" the brown haired teen thought to himself as he carefully exited the bed and walked out of the bedroom. The night before, he had strategically left his clothes for the next day in the hall closet, to help aide in his plan. After taking a short shower, Dipper put on his outfit, which consisted of slim straight blue jeans, a heather grey t-shirt, and red flannel shirt. Putting on his black skate shoes, the teen grabbed a brown firehose jacket and exited the apartment.

Deciding that both his car and Wendy's truck were far too loud to try and sneak out with, Dipper decided to walk to the corner market, which had just opened up for the day. After walking a few blocks in the chill of the early November air, the brown haired man arrived at the store; where he would buy the ingredients for a breakfast that would start off his girlfriend's birthday weekend. Having planned the morning for several weeks, he made short work of picking out the food for the epic meal that awaited an unknowing redhead back home. He looked down at his watch, trying to stay on schedule as best he could. The cashier quickly scanned his purchases, which he was grateful for. While he had come out of his shell quite a bit over the years, the eighteen year old was still somewhat of an introvert and was glad that he didn't have to engage in a fake conversation this early in the morning.

The walk home was uneventful and Dipper soon found himself back at the apartment. "Six minutes ahead of schedule!" he proudly boasted to himself. The next part of the plan would be tricky, as any small mistake could put his whole operation into jeopardy. Taking down the pots, pans, plates, bowls and glasses that he would need, the teen got to work. An hour later, with the sun rising in the horizon, Dipper had finished the meal. Three cheese omelets, maple syrup oatmeal, bacon, sausage, grits, toast, and fresh fruit sat on the kitchen table, awaiting the guest of honor. The brown haired teen made his way into the bedroom, where he spotted his lover laying on her stomach; an arm draped over the side of the bed. It took everything inside of him to keep from taking a picture of the peaceful young woman. Placing his hand on her freckled shoulder, the teen nudged his girlfriend gently as he tried to wake her. "Wen… Hey Wendy… It's time to wake up…" he softly said to the slumbering woman. What happened next was entirely unexpected. The auburn haired twenty year old shot up from the bed, nearly smacking her boyfriend in the head with her flailing arm. "Oh fuck! Oh fuck! I overslept! Shit! Shit!" she said in a panic; forgetting momentarily that she had taken the day off of work to extend her birthday weekend. "Wendy! Wendy! It's okay… You took today off, remember?!" the brown haired man tried to reassure the frazzled redhead.

Catching her breath, Wendy soon realized that her boyfriend was right. "S-Sorry… I just wanna keep my job is all… I'm still in my first ninety days, so I can't make any mistakes…" the alabaster skinned woman apologized as she gathered herself. "No problem…" Dipper replied. "What smells so good?" the scarlet haired woman asked with a furrowed brow. "That, my dear, would be your breakfast…" the red flannel clad man informed his girlfriend. "M-My breakfast?" she asked skeptically. "Yeah… I figured that we'd get your birthday off to a good, nutritious start…" Dipper continued. The young woman, who was clad in a pair of green flannel patterned sleep pants and a slightly large black long sleeved t-shirt, rose out of the bed to make her way to the kitchen, where the feast awaited her eager stomach. Her expectations based on Dipper's insinuation were not only met, but exceeded. All of her favorite foods were on full display, much to her delight. "This looks amazing… Thanks honey…" the young woman said as she planted a kiss on her boyfriend's lips.

The couple proceeded to devour the meal; leaving little left on the many plates. "That… Was… Amazing…" the ginger woman struggled to say between labored breaths. She was quite full from the large meal the brown haired teen had prepared for her. "No problem babe… I-I think that the morning run might be off for today… I'm stuffed…" he replied. "Don't worry… We can work it off later…" the auburn haired woman said suggestively with a wink. "I'm gonna hold ya to it…" Dipper playfully shot back. The rest of the morning was laid back, as the couple caught up on TV shows they had missed, including Wendy's favorite, World Wide Wrestling's GEN: NEXT. After watching both men and women grapple, the next part of Dipper's birthday weekend extravaganza was put into play. "You know… I heard that they're coming to Portland this weekend… It's a shame it's sold out already…" Wendy said with a hint of disappointment in her voice. "I'm sorry… I wish I had known earlier…" the teen said as he prepared for the big surprise. "I got you the next best thing though…" the chestnut eyed man said to his girlfriend, pulling a Blu-Ray shaped case from between the couch cushions. "Wendy took the wrapped gift and wasted no time ripping the covering off to reveal a new wrestling documentary on her favorite wrestler, 'The Builder' Seth Black. "Thanks Dude!" she shouted with excitement. "Let's watch it right now!" she continued as the ginger woman opened the case, where much to her surprise, two tickets to the show in Portland awaited her.

"OH! MY! GOD!" Wendy practically squealed as she wrapped the teen seated next to her in a tight hug. "B-But how?! This show had been sold out for a few weeks!" she asked in disbelief. "Let's just say I know a guy…" he said smugly. Dipper had seen an advertisement for the show online and tried to buy tickets as soon as they went on sale. Much to his disappointment, they had sold out in seconds, as the venue only held about three thousand people. Then, a thought came to him. For years now, he had heard from Wendy, Tambry and many others that if you wanted to get something, Nate was the guy to see. Taking their advice, the brown haired teen paid a visit to the tattooed man's house. After explaining himself for a few minutes, Nate was more than happy to help him out with acquiring the tickets. "Well… I don't know how you managed to do it, but thank you!" the scarlet haired woman said as she pecked her boyfriend on the cheek. "Well… Since we're going all the way to Portland, I figured we're gonna need some tunes… So here…" the flannel clad man said as he produced yet another gift; this one shaped like a CD case.

The redhead tore into the wrapping paper that obscured the plastic case from her sight with reckless abandon. Much to her delight, Dipper had bought her the just released album from Paraless, which was her favorite female-led pop punk band. "Let's put it on right now!" she exclaimed as the young woman opened the case, only to have a pair of tickets greet her for the second time that day. "H-Holy… Holy Fuck! YES! YES! OHMYGOD! FUCK YEAH!" the clearly excited woman yelled at the top of her lungs. "So… I take it that you wanna go?" Dipper asked incredulously. "YES! I-I'd love to! Thanks Mason! Thank you so much!" the auburn haired woman replied as she wrapped her boyfriend up in a tight hug and tears escaped her eyes. "Well… Get your bags packed… We leave in a few hours!" the brown haired man cheerfully informed her. Wendy was beside herself, as it was still sinking in to the still twenty year old that her boyfriend had planned a whole weekend for her. The freckled woman swooned internally at the incredibly romantic gesture as she leaned in to lock lips with her lover.

A strong and passionate make out session broke out between the couple, and soon clothes littered the hardwood floors of the apartment. Dipper and Wendy were lost in passion as they began to roll around on the dark leather couch. The fun times came to a sudden halt as the pair fell off of the sofa and landed with a thud to the floor below. "Fuck!" Dipper exclaimed as he held his arm in pain. Fear raced through the mind of Wendy as she remembered the broken hand and wrist that her boyfriend had suffered five months ago. "Dip! Are you alright?!" she shouted. "Y-Yeah… Just banged it on the ground a bit…" he groaned, much to her relief. "Let's just save that for later tonight when we get to Portland…" the brown haired man suggested. He really wanted to continue, but thought better it, despite his raging hormones. "Yeah… Good idea dude…" she responded, as the young woman tried to mask her disappointment. Over the course of the last few months, the redhead had grown quite used to getting intimate with her boyfriend. After revealing to friends and family alike that they had become an item, the most common response was usually how well they seemed to fit together. "If only they knew just how far that truth ran" she often mused to herself.

Wendy walked to the hall closet to retrieve a bag for her weekend adventure to Portland. While she had been to the city many times before to see concerts and sporting events, she never tired of the place. Part of her wanted to just leave everything behind in Gravity Falls and start fresh with Dipper. Another, and far stronger part, realized that running away from her problems wouldn't solve anything. The ginger woman realized that she had built a life in the small central Oregon town and would get homesick if she did leave. Finding a green and yellow duffle bag from her days on the cross country team, the freckled woman made her way to the bedroom to begin to pack. Selecting a few outfits, she packed them into the bag. "Man, I have way too many jeans and t-shirts" she thought to herself. After grabbing her toiletries from both her dresser and the bathroom, she was almost done. Opening the top drawer of the wooden cabinet, the redhead grabbed one final outfit. A silk and lace pink negligée and matching panties were packed into the duffle bag as Wendy intended on fulfilling her promise of continuing their previously derailed activities later.

The redhead walked into the bathroom, where she spied Dipper shaving. Having taken advice from his Grunkle Ford, he used a burst of fire to get rid of the whiskers that adorned his face. "Please… Be careful when you do that… I-I kinda think your face is cute…" Wendy said with a concerned voice as she shed her clothes and stepped into the shower. "Don't worry, my ' _cute'_ face is fine… Ford showed me how to do this, like, a million times…" the teen replied with confidence. "Whatever, dude…" the auburn haired woman said as she closed the shower door and the sound of cascading water filled the room. Dipper took this chance to remove his already packed bag from the hall closet. He was glad that Wendy had failed to see it, as it contained one final birthday present for her. Taking both bags to the living room, the young man had a moment to look around the apartment. In addition to pictures of her family and friends, a few pictures of the couple now adorned the drywall of the apartment. Dipper's favorite was of their first official date, where they had driven to the larger town of Bend to go to a fancy restaurant. Dipper wore his suit and Wendy wore a dress that would have fit right in at any of the Northwest's high society dinners. The emerald green gown matched her eyes, and drew that attention of many that night.

The brown haired teen's concentration was broken as his girlfriend rejoined him, dressed and ready to go on the adventure that lay ahead. Wendy had chosen an outfit of light blue jeans with the knees torn, a black t-shirt emblazoned with the yellow logo of Seth Black, a black leather jacket and a black oversized beanie. Dipper, meanwhile had worn a pair of khaki cargo pants and a grey long sleeved thermal shirt with a navy blue t-shirt on top. Grabbing both bags, the strong eighteen year old walked down the steep steps that led to the vestibule of the apartment as Wendy locked the door behind her. "I still can't believe you did all this for me…" the ginger woman swooned as she joined her boyfriend on the bottom step to sit down and put her shoes on. "Well… It's your birthday… And… Well… After this summer, you need to just cut loose and have some fun. Especially since you've started that new job and haven't really had a day off in about a month…" the brown haired teen explained as he stood up. "Yeah, but working that hard was worth it to have these next few days off with you…" Wendy replied with a smile. The couple loaded up the green Fjord J-150 pickup and started the five hour road trip to the city of Portland, where adventure awaited.

Author's Note: So, I've kinda been taking a break from writing to recharge my batteries a bit and I feel that this story will reflect that. At the same time, I'm planning my next major story, which will be less a slice of life tale and more in the spirit of the show, with adventure and mystery. Thanks again for the reviews and follows!

By the way, I know that I have a lot of new readers who may not be clear on the order of my stories, so here is the proper reading order for them:

Underage Discoveries On A Reckless Night: A Shooting Star Falls Prequel

Five Years Later: A Shooting Star Falls

Echoes Of A Nearby Future: A Shooting Star Falls Story

Scarred Summer: A Shooting Star Falls Story

The Dark Days Of Candy Chiu: A Shooting Star Falls Story

What Has Been & Shall Never Be Again: A Shooting Star Falls Story

Grenda's Confession: A Shooting Star Falls Story

Stable Times Or A Wild Ride?: A Shooting Star Falls Story

Birthday Weirdness In The Rose City: A Shooting Star Falls Story

My Playlist:

A Day To Remember – "Paranoia"

Stone Sour – "Song #3"

In This Moment – "Sick Like Me"

Papa Roach/ Maria Brink – "Gravity"

Kygo/Selena Gomez – "It Ain't Me"

Selena Gomez & The Scene – "Love You Like A Love Song"

Shinedown – "Cut The Chord"

The White Stripes – "Walking With A Ghost"

Alessia Cara – "Scars To Your Beautiful"

Foster The People – "Doing It For The Money"


	2. Chapter 2

Birthday Weirdness In The Rose City: A Shooting Star Falls Story

Part Two

About an hour into the journey to the Rose City, Wendy reached into her duffle bag, which resided behind the passenger seat. Fumbling with the large nylon sack, she finally managed to wrestle out of its hiding spot. Placing it in her lap, she unzipped the duffle and removed two items from it. "What do you have there?" Dipper inquired from the driver's seat. "It's those journals we got for your birthday…" the redhead answered as she flipped open the blue book that was adorned with a silver pine tree. "Yeah… Have you had a chance to check them out yet?" the eighteen year old man asked his girlfriend, hoping she had caught something that he had missed in the apparently blank tome. "Nah, I was kinda preoccupied with, like, other stuff and junk these past few weeks…" she replied as she read the inscription on the inside of the front cover. "Dipper, Your next adventure awaits you. I was hoping to be a part of it, but alas, this is a journey you will have to take on your own, my dear brother. Remember that I will always love you and we will meet again someday. Love, your sister, Mabel." the twenty year old woman silently recited as tears formed in her emerald eyes. "That's… So beautiful…" she noted in a hushed voice as a stray tear fell and landed on the previously untarnished page. "I know… She always did have a way with words. I think if she had applied herself a bit more in school, she could have bec-" the brown haired teen commented before being cut off by the ginger woman seated next to him. "H-HOLY SHIT DIPPER!" she exclaimed, almost causing her boyfriend to veer off the rural two lane road. "Wh-What?! Was there something in the road?!" asked the clearly frazzled teen. "No! Pull over!" Wendy commanded. The eighteen year old complied as he found a driveway to pull into. Placing the pickup into park, he glanced over to see an almost hysterical auburn haired woman.

"A-Are you alright?!" Dipper asked with concern as he noted her hand trembling. "Y-Yeah… I-I mean I don't know… Look!" she answered as she pointed her index finger at the bottom left corner of the page. Her tear had uncovered a hidden message written in some kind of disappearing ink, which of course was pink. "I-I've read about this… Some writers, like in the fifteen hundreds or something, wrote in an invisible ink that was only revealed after being slightly brushed with a briny solution" Dipper informed Wendy, who began to calm down a bit. "I-I can try to cry some more and see what it says…" the young woman offered. "Nah… I hate to see you cry… Besides, I can make a solution when we get to the hotel in a little bit" the teen replied. "I-I just wanna see what she wrote… I mean, it could be anything… A warning… A prognostication… Or maybe just a silly joke she wrote to put our minds at ease… Whatever it is, I wanna see it…" Wendy eagerly said. "First of all… Prognostication? Didn't you almost fail English the last two years you were in high school?" the brown haired teen asked, almost immediately regretting the words that came out of his mouth. "What? Just because I felt like school was a prison and goofed off, it doesn't mean that I'm as dumb as a bag full of hammers… So thanks for that ego boost, jackass…" the ginger woman replied in an offended tone. "I-I didn't mean it like that… I know you're smart… I-I'm sorry…" the teen tried to apologize. "It's cool…" Wendy replied with a sigh. "Anyways, I appreciate the offer… And I really want to know what my sister wrote in there too, but right now we need to stay focused and get to Portland…" Dipper said. "So, how much farther is it?" his girlfriend asked. We're about four hours away still… We'll be there around seven or so…" the flannel clad man answered.

Wendy placed both books back into her duffle bag and removed a handheld video game device from the nineties as she kicked her feet up on the dashboard and began to play. "You know… I saw something online that if we got into an accident and the airbag went off, that your knees would end up going through the back of your skull… So can you do me a favor and not put your feet up there?" Dipper asked as he started back down the backwoods road. "You can be such a bring down sometimes man… I mean… We almost died fighting a dream demon from another dimension… Plus, this year alone, I've been dead for about five minutes… So I'll take my chances…" the fiery locked young woman dismissed. "You know… I'm just looking out for you… In case you've already forgot, I kinda care about you a lot and just wanna keep you safe… So excuse me…" Dipper shot back. "I get it, but like, you can't be safe from everything man. I mean, for all we know, there's like some meteor or something out there in space that no one knows about that could come crashing down any second and wipe all of us out… So worrying about getting in an accident and the airbag causing me to impale myself with my legs is pretty low on my list of things to worry about. Quite frankly, I'm more worried about slipping in the shower, getting knocked out and having the continuous stream of hot water essentially cook me to death while I'm still alive…" Wendy explained. "Well… that got dark and graphic pretty fast…" the teen behind the wheel commented. "Hey, I saw it on that show about the nerdy forensic scientist chick and the government agent who work at that museum in DC… A lot of research goes into that show by people in that field of work, so it has happened before…" she informed her boyfriend. The pair continued the existential argument for the next couple of hours before having to stop for gas an hour outside of their destination.

Wendy exited the truck to go inside the convenience store, where hopefully a somewhat clean restroom awaited her. Much to her shock, the bathroom was exceptionally clean; perhaps even cleaner than hers at home was. "Now here's a topic for 'Dipper's Guide To The Unexplained' series. 'Dipper's Guide To The Unexplained: Episode 492, The Immaculately Clean Restroom At A Gas Station" she mused to herself. After exiting the washroom, the redhead walked over to a wall of energy drinks and sodas. She had never seen such a selection of sugary drinks before in her life. "This is my mecca…" she whispered to herself. "Corduroy?!" a feminine voice called out from behind a counter. Turning around, she spied a familiar blue haired woman manning the register. "Ch-Chloe?!" she responded in shock. "What the hell are you doing here?!" Chloe Price asked, also in shock at seeing a familiar face. "Well… Dipper and I are on our way to Portland for the weekend… I-It's my birthday Sunday and he surprised me with tickets to a show…" she explained to the slightly older woman. "Oh, cool. So… You're probably wondering what brought me out to the middle of bumblefuck nowhere… Well…" she started before being cut off by the redhead. "Nah… Not really…" she said, trying to fight back her laughter. "Very funny Corduroy… So, what are you up to these days?" she inquired. "I-I was an officer for the Gravity Falls Police Department… Then something horrible happened…" she said in a sullen tone. "What? You didn't blow your superior under the desk and was fired?" she asked incredulously. "Wha?! Eww! No!..." she recoiled with disgust. She had forgotten just how crass the twenty three year old could be. "No… What happened was… Was… Well… You remember Mabel and Pacifica?" she asked. "Yeah… Coked-out girl and rich bitch… yeah, sure…" she replied. The off-handed slight at the recently deceased young women had her seeing red as she balled up her fists. "Fuck you! They're dead!" she shouted as angry tears escaped her eyes. "I… I'm sorry… I had no idea… I was just messin' round…" the blue haired woman backpedaled. "Yeah… Robbie… Remember him?" she asked as Chloe nodded her head. "Well… That fucking asshole tried robbing the bank, and… And… Mabel and Pacifica were there… It went bad and he took them hostage… I-I think one of the state troopers that came in as back up got an itchy trigger finger and fired. It missed Robbie, but he had the gun pushed into the back of Pacifica. When he heard the gunshot, I guess he tensed up and pulled the trigger. It went clean through her… A… A fire fight ensued and… Mabel tried to escape and got caught in the crossfire… I got hit about five times… And then… And then he killed himself… " the freckled woman struggled to finish as tears were streaming down her face, ruining the makeup she had put on for Dipper.

Chloe Price was a lot of things, but heartless wasn't one of them. She wrapped the upset woman up in a hug and ran her hand up and down her leather covered back. "I-I'm so sorry for your loss… I had no idea…" the twenty three year old said as she continued to comfort the troubled ginger. "I-I went through a lot those next few weeks… Even tried to off myself twice…" she said as she pulled up the leather sleeve of her jacket to reveal the scar from her suicide attempt. "Jesus Christ…" Chloe whispered in disbelief. "Yeah… Not too proud of that… But it happened. I went and got some help though… And that's why I'm not on the force anymore…" she informed slightly taller woman. "That's hella fucked up… People fucking suck!" the tattooed attendant replied. "Yeah… But now I have a good job with at the State Park… A-And I'm with an amazing guy… So… While the last few months have been tough, it hasn't been all bad" Wendy said with a hint of optimism in her voice. "Nice… Anyone I know? Is it that Thompson dude? I always thought you two had a thing for each other… I mean, you're kinda the free spirit and he's the grounded nice guy… Yeah, I can totally see it…" she pondered out loud. "No… It's definitely not Thompson… I mean, don't get me wrong… He's a nice guy and all… But that would be like dating my brother… I'm with… Dipper" she answered, unsure if she should be sharing this information with someone who almost killed her once. "Dipper? That little guy who was hella crushin' on me a few years ago?" Chloe chuckled to herself as the door to the store opened. In walked a tall brown haired man, with slight stubble and a rugged look about him. "Oh, hey Dipper!" Wendy shouted to her boyfriend on the other side of the store.

"Wendy… It's been, like, fifteen minutes… I thought you might have fell in or something…" he replied with some concern in his voice. "Sorry… Didn't mean to scare ya… I was just catching up with an old friend" she informed the taller man as he joined the pair of women. "Wowzers! Somebody's grown up!" Chloe commented. "Oh… I know you… Chloe? Right?" he asked. "Yeah…" was all she could respond with as she was taken aback by how much the formerly scrawny teen had grown up in the last three years. "You about ready?" Dipper asked as he was eager to stick to his schedule. Well that and he wanted to break in the hotel bed with his girlfriend. "Your makeup! I-Is everything alright Wen?" he asked in a concerned tone as he glanced at an uncomfortable Chloe. "Y-Yeah… I was just telling Chloe about what happened this summer and got kinda emotional about it, ya know?" she informed her boyfriend. "Oh… Yeah…" he said with a hint of sadness in his voice. "Dude… I'm hella sorry about what happened to your sister…" Chloe said as she rubbed the back of her neck. "Thanks…" Dipper replied. "Well… I know it's not much… But whatever you want is on the house…" the blue haired woman offered to the couple. "I-I… That's nice and all, but I can't… I don't wanna get you in trouble or anything…" Wendy rebuffed. "Trust me, it's fine… I mean, sure, I walk around like I own the fucking place or something… Oh shit, that's right… I do…" the slightly older twentysomething informed the traveling couple. "Well… In that case… I'll take you up on it Price… " the redhead said as she walked over to the almost limitless wall of soft drinks and began pulling them out of the cases.

After picking up around thirty bottles of brightly colored soda, the young woman threw them into a bag. Dipper, meanwhile, grabbed a few bags of chips and beef jerky for the road. "It was good seeing you again!" Wendy said as she was about to depart the store with her haul of sugary drinks. "Hey! Wait! You have to pay for those!" Chloe shouted; causing the ginger woman to freeze in place and turn around. "Just fuckin' with ya Corduroy! But seriously, let's trade numbers… We gotta keep in touch, especially since Max and I moved all the way out here…" the blue haired woman said as she wrote her number down on a scrap piece of paper. Wendy tore off a piece of the paper and scrawled her number onto it. "Have fun… And don't get into trouble!" Chloe excitedly said as she saw Wendy exit the store. Stepping back behind the counter, the slender woman took a sip from a cup she had on a shelf under it. After taking a gulp of the whiskey which resided inside the cup, she picked up her phone and dialed her wife. "Hey Max… Yeah, everything's alright… I just wanted to say that I love you. I'm sorry I don't say it enough. I'll be home soon. Love you too" she said before hanging up. She leaned against the counter and let out a deep sigh as the emerald green truck departed the gas station and continued on its journey to Portland, Oregon.

Author's Note: So, this story may be more than a two or three shot as there is a lot of neat stuff I have planned for Dipper and Wendy in Portland. For those of you that aren't familiar with the character of Chloe Price, she's from the video game 'Life Is Strange' (which is an amazing game that will melt even the coldest of hearts and is available on Xbox One, Playstation 4 and PC) and previously crossed paths with our heroes in 'Underage Discoveries On A Reckless Night', which happened two years prior to this story. Also, I wanted to portray Dipper and Wendy's relationship as a real one and not some magical one where everything is perfect all the time; hence the bickering. A fun fact is that both Dipper and Wendy's existential fears are actually some of mine, so yeah. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up, as it's con season in my neck of the woods and I have a lot of costume and prop work to do in a short amount of time. What can I say, I'm a procrastinator and proud of it. If you enjoyed this or any of the stories I've written, feel free to leave a review or even PM me. I like to read them and help bring me up when I'm feeling a little down. Until next time!

My Playlist while writing this chapter:

Tash Sultana – "Jungle"

MGMT – "Electric Feel"

Barns Courtney – "Fire"

Bleached – "Keep On Keepin' On"

The Van Bondies – "C'mon C'mon"

MisterWives – "Machine"

Hinds – "San Diego"

American Authors – "Born To Run"


	3. Chapter 3

Birthday Weirdness In The Rose City: A Shooting Star Falls Story

Part Three

The ride along US Route 26 was one of pure beauty as Wendy glanced out the passenger side window of pickup truck. The snow covered peak of Mt. Hood dominated the background as the emerald green vehicle neared its destination. The headlights cut a path through the ever encroaching darkness that began to inhabit the world around them. After driving up a small ridge, civilization was finally spotted by the young couple, as dense forest gave way to a more suburban setting ; the glow from the large downtown area beginning draw near. A gentle slope led to the bustling city in the valley below. "Should be about another twenty minutes or so according to my GPS…" Dipper informed his girlfriend with a yawn. "Here dude…" the redhead replied as she reached into her plastic bag of drinks and twisted the top off of a green colored soda bottle; handing it to the weary driver. "Thanks babe…" the brown haired eighteen year old said as he placed the bottle to his lips and took a chug of the sugary drink. Sure enough, twenty minutes had passed and the pickup truck turned into the parking garage that was adjacent to the ten story hotel near the center of the city.

Dipper opened the door to the green truck and stood up, letting out a groan as he stretched. The couple slammed the doors shut, which caused a loud echo in the seemingly abandoned parking structure. Wendy leaned forward suddenly and grabbed her knees, causing Dipper a bit of concern. The slender ginger woman proceeded to arch her back and let out an extremely loud belch. The sound bounced off of the concrete walls, ceiling, and floor of the building as her boyfriend looked on with a sense of wonder and disgust. "What?! I had to assert my dominance… You know, in case that anyone who was hiding in here had any bad intentions or something like that" the auburn haired woman said nonchalantly. "I-I guess…" was all Dipper was able to reply with as he was still in a state of shock. The pair left the parking garage hand in hand and walked along the sidewalk as the sounds of the city surrounded them. For Dipper, it was one of his first times in a city of this size. Sure, he lived north of Oakland, but the teen had never ventured into the city proper in his sixteen years of living in Piedmont. The brown haired boy was so taken by the sights and sounds of the bustling metropolis that he nearly walked by the historic hotel where he had booked a room for the weekend.

Outside, a man dressed in a bright red and gold uniform stood guard. He appeared to be in the style of a Shakespearian-era soldier of some sort as far as Dipper knew, but it had been a long day, so he may have been mistaken. The red cloth clad man opened the large front door in a proper manner and greeted the lovers with a booming voice, "Welcome to the Hearthmen Hotel!" Wendy was wide eyed as she entered the lobby of the building, as a large crystal chandelier hung high above her head. "How much did he spend on this trip?" the redhead thought to herself as the couple made their way to the front desk, which resided to the left of an oak grand staircase. "Hello! My name is Dipper Pines and I have a reservation for the Premier Suite…" the brown haired teen said to the somewhat shorter woman who manned the desk in front of him. "Let's see here… You said your name was _Dipper_? Like the constellation?" she inquired with an air of curiosity. "Yep… That's me…" the teenager replied. "Okay… Well, Mr. Pines… Your room is ready, so you and your wife can head up if you want to…" the black uniform clad woman cheerfully informed the couple. "Thanks!" Dipper said as he took the keycard from her and walked away with Wendy still holding his hand. " _Wife_?" the young woman asked playfully. "I guess it was just the way they entered it into their system or something…" he said with a chuckle. Reaching into her purse, the alabaster skinned woman pulled out her wallet and removed her license. "Man… I really need to get this updated… I mean, it still says Gwendolyn Blerble Corduroy for crying out loud…" she said with a laugh as her boyfriend's face lit up with a deep blush. The elevator quickly came into view, which disappointed the redhead to a degree, as she wanted to ascend the grand staircase and look down on the lobby from the second floor.

"This place is amazing…" Wendy quipped as the couple entered the elevator, which was manned by an older gentleman in a black suit. "Good evening Sir and Madam. Which floor can I have the pleasure of taking you to?" the grey haired man asked with a British accent. "Top floor please, my good sir" the red flannel clad man said to the dapper attendant. "Top floor?! Holy shit… He's definitely getting it tonight…" Wendy thought to herself. A short ride later, the young couple arrived on their floor. Unsure of where she was going, the woman in the black leather jacket followed her boyfriend down the hallway. At the end of the corridor, a set of large oak wooden doors awaited. "The penthouse? Nah…" the twenty year old pondered for a fleeting second, before her suspicions were confirmed. Placing his keycard into the metallic slot next to the door, a click was heard and the door opened up, revealing a large room. "So… Let me get this straight… Not only did you get a room on the top floor… But you got us the penthouse for three nights?" asked a skeptical Wendy. "Yup… I figured that you deserved only the best on your birthday… So you got the best…" the brown haired teen explained as he threw his duffle bag onto the bed and walked towards a large window that overlooked the city of Portland. "I-I'm not trying to be rude… or ungrateful… or anything like that… But… You didn't have to do all this… I-I mean, this couldn't have been cheap…" the freckled woman said as she removed her leather jacket and draped it over a wooden chair.

"Well… It wasn't cheap… Not at all… But for you I thought it was more than worth it…" Dipper said to the still uncomfortable woman. She loved that he would go all out for her birthday, but wasn't used to all of the attention. The young woman was also a bit concerned about the fact that he was spending a large sum of money despite the fact that he had no identifiable form of income. The few times the redhead had ventured down to Piedmont to visit her favorite pair of twins, it was apparent that the Pines family was doing pretty well for themselves, but were by no means rich. They lived in an average sized house in a development in the suburbs, their parents had jobs in the ever growing tech industry in the area and the twins had all the comforts of modern society like the latest video game systems and phones, but her boyfriend was spending money like he was a Northwest. Dipper noticed the worried look on his girlfriend's face and decided that now was the time to tell her of his recent good fortune. "Wendy… I have a confession to make…" the eighteen year old said with a sigh. "What could it be? Is he dealing drugs? Did Pacifica leave him some money?" Wendy questioned herself. "Maybe we should have a seat" the flannel clad man said as he pulled out a set of chairs from the dining table and invited his lover to join him.

"Now… Before I get started… I just wanna say that I'm still the same Mason Pines you've known for the last five years and nothing... And I mean nothing… Could ever change that…" he began as Wendy looked on with intent eyes. "Well… As I'm sure you know, business at the Mystery Shack is the best that it's ever been. Soos has really brought in the tourists over the past few years and promoted it well. That and all the speculation about what may or may not have happened during Weirdmageddon has caused an explosion in visits, which has caused record profits" the brown haired man continued. Wendy felt as if she were attending some sort of shareholder's meeting in Manhattan; not sitting in the penthouse of one of the nicest hotels in Portland, Oregon. "Well… Soos and the Grunkles got together and were able to put aside one hundred and twenty five thousand dollars apiece for both Mabel and myself to use for college, or whatever we wanted after we got out of high school. Since Mabel… Well… Since she never got a chance to use her share, it went to me as well… So really, on my eighteenth birthday I ended up getting two hundred and fifty thousand dollars… So yeah…" Dipper completed his thought. Wendy was beside herself with this bombshell announcement. She loved Dipper for Dipper, and that wouldn't change if he had one dollar or one billion dollars, but having that kind of money would certainly make things easier for the pair. She wasn't sure how to respond to the news, but luckily her thoughts were interrupted by her boyfriend once again. "I-I know it's a lot to take in… But rest assured… I only took out about fifty thousand to have a little fun with… The rest of it I put into a savings account for a couple reasons. One would be that no eighteen year old, even me, should have that kind of money. I'm kinda afraid that it might change who I am. Another is that I want to use that money to start my show about the paranormal… And if I burn through it, then I won't be able do that. And… I wanna be sure that it will be there someday for my family if we need it… You know, like when my parents get older, or I have kids… things like that…" he explained. Wendy swooned at how responsible he could be when faced with temptation.

"Th-That's awesome! I-I mean… You can do what you really want to do in life… Not everybody can get to do that… I'm so happy for you!" the redhead commented. "Yeah… It's gonna be awesome" the eighteen year old said as he removed his flannel shirt. "So… What do you wanna do tonight? We could go walk around Pioneer Courthouse Square… Or we could go to a movie… And there's lots of art galleries around here if you wanna do tha-" he began to offer before being interrupted. "You…" was all the feisty auburn haired woman replied with. A look of confusion came over the face of the brown haired man, which caused Wendy to have to explain her intentions a bit more. She loved the guy, but damn he could be dense sometimes. "You… I wanna do _you_ tonight…" she said salaciously as she bit her bottom lip and leaned across the table. Dipper's heart began to race and he broke out in a light sweat as his girlfriend climbed onto the wooden dining table and slowly made her way over to him. Her soft pink lips made contact with his and before the teen knew it, the two began a heated make out session. The slender ginger woman climbed down off the table and sat on the lap of her boyfriend, wriggling her hips back and forth on him as they continued to escalate the situation. Dipper grabbed Wendy by her denim covered thighs and stood up. The redhead wrapped her legs around the waist of her lover; her arms draped around the neck of the brown haired man.

After a short trip, the pair made their way to the large bedroom. Dipper gently sat on the edge of the king sized bed before being laid down onto it by Wendy, who now lay atop him. She parted her lips from his so that she could sit up and remove her black and yellow t-shirt, revealing a simple black bra. While she was a little disappointed that she wasn't going to don the lingerie she had packed for him, the young woman still had two more nights to dress up for her man. Right now all that was on the twenty year old's mind were lustful thoughts. Acting on these feelings, she grabbed the hem of her lover's shirt and pulled the grey garment up his body, revealing his toned midsection to her. Throwing it aside with reckless abandon, she once again lay down on his chest and planted her supple lips on the nape of his neck, causing a slight groan to come from him. "Take me… Take me Dipper…" she lightly whispered into his ear as once again she sat up and unhooked her bra, revealing her firm and freckled breasts to the teen. In a somewhat unexpected move, the teen boy grabbed Wendy by the hips, lifted her off of him and placed her down next to him. "Wow! He's strong as fuck!" she thought to herself. The brown haired man stood up to unfasten his belt and jeans. After shedding his pants, he leaned forward and grasped the front waistband of his lover's jeans, before unbuttoning the denim. Pulling down the small golden zipper, her black panties were exposed to him. He leaned down and gently kissed her stomach just above the waistband, causing the ginger woman to lightly moan with pleasure. The two proceeded to the center of the bed and began to make love.

After a few sessions, both young lovers were completely spent. Wendy's milky and freckled skin glistened with a layer of sweat as she lay on the brown sheets of the large mattress. Beside her, Dipper resided in much the same manner. "Holy shit that was good…" the redhead managed to say; her words piercing the previous silence of the large hotel room. "Yeah…" Dipper replied in an exhausted voice. As Wendy Corduroy drifted off to sleep, she couldn't help but to think of how grateful she was for having Dipper in her life. Not only was he a great friend, but he was also her soulmate. She could be herself around the teenager, even if it wasn't who everyone thought she was supposed to be. It was a liberating feeling, and for that she was thankful. The pair of young lovers fell asleep as Friday night came to a close in Portland, Oregon.

Author's note: I know that I said I was going to be taking a break, but everything just lined up right and I was struck with inspiration. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

My Playlist while writing this chapter:

Alan Walker – "Alone"

Disco Killerz & Liquid Todd/Hannah Rose – "In The Music"

Marshmello/Warbel – "Ritual"

Griffin & Illenium/Daya – "Feel Good"

The Pretty Reckless /Warren Haynes – "Back To The River"

Sarah Lake – "The Ride"

Haliwel – "The World Over"

In This Moment – "Oh Lord"

Man With A Mission – "Dead End In Tokyo"

Radkey – "Dark Black Makeup"


	4. Chapter 4

Birthday Weirdness In The Rose City: A Shooting Star Falls Story

Part Four

Wendy rolled over in the large bed where the two had passed out from physical exhaustion earlier in the evening. Sitting up, she reached for her discarded pair of jeans, which lay in a heap on the floor of the penthouse. Retrieving her phone from the pants, the young woman pressed the power button and much to her surprise, saw that the night was still relatively young. "Hey Dip…" she softly said to the brown haired man beside her. As she expected, the teen did not respond to her first request. "Hey Dipper… Honey… Do 'ya wanna get up an-" was all she could get out before he shot up out of the bed in panic. "No! You won't take her too! I won't let you!" Dipper shouted as his eyes opened wide and tears began to escape. It became clear to Wendy that the young man was having some sort of nightmare. "Dipper… Dipper… I-It's alright… I-I'm here…" the still nude woman said in a calming tone of voice as she grasped him and held the upset man close; running a hand through his dark brown mane of hair as he breathed heavily. "I-I'm sorry Wendy… I-It's just… I-I must have had a nightmare… A bad one… I-I'm sorry…" the young man tried to apologize as he began to catch his breath. "For what? You had a bad dream… It happens… It's okay… You're okay now…" the redhead continued to assure Dipper as he settled into a much more calm state. "I-I'm just… It's just that sometimes… I get bad dreams about Bill…" he said as fresh tears escaped his almond colored eyes and crashed to the chocolate colored sheets below.

"It's okay… H-he's dead… Your Grunkles tricked and defeated him… It's alright…" the alabaster skinned woman said once again in a calm manner as she moved her hand from her lover's hair to his upper back. "I-I know… I know that… But… It's just that I can't help shake this feeling that he may have been behind what happened to Mabel and Pacifica… I know Robbie was a jerk and all… But I still don't buy him doing something like that…" the eighteen year old explained to his girlfriend. "Dipper… Dude… I was there… I-I know that it's hard to believe, but sometimes when people get desperate they do things that are out of character for them. I-I knew Robbie pretty well… And I was shocked by what happened… Still am… But the more I thought about it… It just made too much sense… He wanted out of this town so bad for whatever reason that he stooped to doing something like that… Now, did he intend on it going the way it did? I'm gonna guess probably not… He was a lot of things, but a coldblooded killer wasn't one of them… But he got scared… And mistakes happen when people get scared…" Wendy explained as Dipper looked on with intent eyes. What she said was making sense to the upset teen, but it still didn't make his dream any less frightening. As much as he wished that he could keep it to himself, he knew that Wendy would keep prying until she found out what in the nightmare got him so upset.

"So… About the nightmare…" the brown haired boy began as he cleared his throat. It was Wendy's turn to listen and she was eager to figure out what had distressed her lover so much. "Well… It was weird… I think… I-It was a couple years from now… Actually… Kinda a whole bunch of 'em… An-and… You were up on the water tower…" he continued as his girlfriend intently listened to the emotion he put into every word. "I-I could tell something was wrong… I-I think you were going to jump… Yeah! You were going to jump… Only it wasn't really you…" Dipper explained as the redhead's face formed a confused expression. "Wasn't really me? Like a doppelgänger or somethin'?" she asked with intrigue. "Nah… It wasn't the shapeshifter either… It was… It was Bill Cipher… He… He somehow was alive again and had… I guess… Possessed your body… Yeah! That was it… He possessed your body and was threatening to make you jump…" he hesitantly continued. "Wh-What would he have to gain from that? I-I know I helped bring him down last time… But I think I was low on his lists of concerns…" the young woman pondered. "Th-That's just it… I don't think he was trying to get something from you… O-Or even me for that matter… I-I think… Th-There were two girls there… Yeah! There were two girls there… They looked to be about thirteen or fourteen if I had to guess… One had red hair like you… Th-The other… Sh-She had silver hair with a single black streak in it… I think they may have been sisters… or twins… I-I couldn't tell. All I know is… I-It was odd…" Dipper continued as he tried to recall as many details as possible.

Wendy was amazed by what her boyfriend had revealed. "So, he basically just told me that Bill Cipher was back from the dead, possessed me, was threating to kill me, and was trying to get two girls to give him something to in order to stop it? That has to mean something…" the young woman thought to herself as she pondered how to pose a question she had to him. "So… And I know this is gonna sound hella weird here… But do you think that you might have seen into the future? A prognostication of things to come if you will?" she inquired. The brown haired teen put his hand to the stubble of his chin and entered deep thought. His Grunkle Ford had mentioned that the mindscape did occasionally develop slight breaches and that could cause a person to glimpse into the future. It usually happened while people slept, because that is when the mindscape is most active. Ford explained that it was what people often expressed as déjà vu. The reason the events seem like they've already happened is because they did. He went on to explain how everything has already happened and that we are like trains on a track. The train has to stay on the tracks, but every so often, the train can be switched onto another set of tracks that bypasses certain events. All he could recall is that after a while he had to excuse himself to get an ibuprofen and some water to ease the headache it gave him by thinking about it.

Wendy got up and Dipper took in the sight of his completely nude girlfriend walking over to her still packed duffle bag. She removed the two journals that she had remembered to grab at the last moment before they left for Portland and brought them over to the king sized mattress. "What'd you get those for?" asked a confused Dipper. "I-I think this is super important… We need to write all this down while it's fresh in your mind. Who knows if it might come in handy someday" she explained herself. "Oh… Yeah… That actually makes a ton of sense…" he replied as Wendy retrieved two pens from a side table in the large bedroom. The redhead also grabbed Dipper's navy blue boxers and flung them at the unaware teen, causing them to land atop his head. "What the?!" he yelled before realizing what had fell onto him. "HaHaHa… Very funny…" he quipped to his girlfriend, who was doubled over in laughter. "After we write all this down, I was thinking we could hit up a club… Get a few drinks or something… So I figured we'd get dressed… Plus… It's kinda weird to talk about Bill and all that weird shit while we're naked…" the ginger woman explained. "Yeah, that sounds like fun… Only one problem…" he replied. "And that would be?" Wendy quipped back. "Well… until the stroke of midnight, you're still twenty and I'm eighteen… So it's gonna be hard to have that kind of fun while we're wearing bright colored wristbands that scream that we're underage…" Dipper said. "I figured that may be a problem… So, I have a solution…" the redhead confidently stated as she once again walked over to the green nylon bag and dug through its contents. The pale skinned woman stood up and turned around, displaying a large smile on her face. In her hands were two plastic cards, which she had received from Nate a few weeks ago in anticipation of such an occurrence. While the bartenders at Skullcrusher's in Gravity Falls had let her sit at the bar and become intoxicated for several years now, she realized that the establishments in Portland may be a bit more on law-abiding side. "Here… I got these from Nate…" she explained as she handed him his card. "F-Fake ID's?! I-I know this may seem like a good idea, but if we get caught we could get in big trouble…" the brown haired boy said in a flustered voice. "Sounds to me like you're chicken…" the young woman teased as she began to make the familiar barnyard sound. "I-I'm not chicken! FINE! We'll do it… But if we get in trouble… You have to explain to my parents and my Grunkles that it was all your idea…" he dejectedly said. "Dude… We're not gonna get caught… If I thought this had any chance of not working, I wouldn't do it… You remember who my dad is, right? He'd kill me if I got in this kinda trouble… Plus, this is, like, the last time I can ever do this" she dismissed.

He took a long look at the rectangular piece of plastic. Sure enough, it did look like an official state issued driver's license. "Alexander Hirsch? That's the coolest fake name that Nate could find for me?! What about, geez, I dunno… Max Fightmiester or Devin McCool?" he incredulously asked. "Pshh… Like mine's any better…" Wendy said as she held out her card so he could read it. "Dana Terrace?" he asked. "Yeah… Was May Patio or Emily Sundeck already taken?!" she chuckled. "Anyway… What else do you remember about the nightmare?" Wendy said as she placed her pen to the first blank page of the blue journal that had been gifted to her. "Just what I told ya… You were going to jump off the water tower, but it really wasn't you… It was Bill, who'd possessed your body… He was using you to get something… But not from me… Those two girls… They had something that he wanted… But I can't remember what…" he said as the teen began to fidget with the bronze necklace that hung around his neck. True to his promise on his birthday, he had not removed it since. He held the piece of jewelry up and examined it once again.

Closing his eyes, he tried to recall as many details about the end of the dream as he could. "Th-That's it!" he yelled, causing Wendy to jump a bit. "What? What's it?" the redhead asked. "Remember when I got this necklace and I couldn't figure out the last two pendants that were on it?" the brown haired man began to explain. "Yeah… An axe and a flame…" she replied. "I-I remember now… What Bill wanted were the journals… H-He needed them to regain his full power… Or something…" he began as Wendy listened intently. "Well… He had ours… These journals… B-But the girls had the others he needed…" the brown haired man continued as he stood up and began to gather his clothes that were lying on the floor. "Woah… So… What you're saying is that these girls had journals too… But what does the necklace have to do with it?" she asked her lover in a confused tone. "Well… The journals were purple and pink. On the pink one, there was an axe… A golden axe… The purple one had the flame… My necklace has an axe and flame on it… That mea-" he extrapolated before being interrupted by his girlfriend. "That those girls are important to defeating Bill if he comes back" Wendy finished the thought. "Yeah… Their symbols are on my necklace, along with a few others that I'm not familiar with… When we get back to Gravity Falls I'll try and get in touch with Grunkle Ford and see if he has any ideas on what they could mean. Until then, I say we just forget about all this weird shit and go out. This weekend is about you... Not this supernatural bullshit…" he said as he pulled up his jeans and fastened them. "Dipper… It's not bullshit… Last time, we barely stopped him… This time… This time he could take over the whole world… Maybe even the galaxy…" the young woman said in a concerned voice as she too began to get dressed. "You're right… It's not bullshit… But there's nothing that we can do until Monday at the earliest… So let's go enjoy ourselves… The future… The end of the world… It can wait… Right now, I'm gonna enjoy my present…" Dipper said as he leaned in to kiss his girlfriend. "Sounds good to me…" Wendy replied as the pair finished preparing to go out and begin the wild weekend of birthday celebration in the Rose City.

Author's note: So, this was gonna be a whole part of the story where they ventured out into the city and got into all sorts of adventure, but much like Dipper, this chapter came to me in a dream. This chapter kinda begins to set up to my next big story. Any guesses on what it may be about? The next chapter will be what I had originally intended this one to be, but it may be a little bit of a wait, as I'm going on vacation for a bit. Don't worry though… All this will pay off in the end. The next story I have planned after this will be a one shot and then the new main story begins… Until then, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!

My playlist for this chapter:

Katy Perry/Nicki Minaj –"Swish Swish"

Drake/WizKid – "One Dance"

DJ Snake/ Mr. Hudson – "Here Comes The Night (NGHTMRE Remix)"

Gareth Emery & Standerwick/HALIENE – "Saving Light"

Alan Walker – "Alone" What I kinda imagine as Wendy theme song in this AU… She may have troubles, but as long as she has Dipper, she'll never be alone.

Marshmello & Ookay/Noah Cyrus – "Chasing Colors"

Bleeker – "Where's Your Money"

The Wombats – "Greek Tragedy"

Arcade Fire – "Everything Now"

Beth Ditto – "Fire"


	5. Chapter 5

Birthday Weirdness In The Rose City: A Shooting Star Falls Story

Part Five

Wendy Corduroy and Dipper Pines left the posh Hearthmen Hotel, unsure of where their night would take them. A slight chill came over the pair as the cool early November air nipped at the young lovers. While Dipper had anticipated the weather being a bit on the cool side, he was still slightly underdressed for the season. "Holy shit it got cold out!" Wendy exclaimed as she buried her hands into the small pockets of the black leather jacket she was wearing. While the jacket looked cool, it offered little in the way of warmth. "Yeah… Maybe this wasn't such a good idea…" Dipper replied as he blew into his hands in a feeble attempt to warm them up. "Let's find somewhere to get some warmer clothes…" the brown haired eighteen year old suggested as his teeth began to chatter. After walking in the brisk air for a few blocks, the couple stumbled upon a clothing store that was still open. Wendy removed her petite hands from the shelter that her pockets provided to grasp the door handle for the shop. The cold metal sent a shockwave through her body as she quickly pulled it open and the pair crossed the threshold into the much warmer store.

"Welcome to Willamette Outdoor Apparel!" a perky voice announced from behind a wooden counter on the far side of the showroom. "H-Hello…" Dipper tried to reply, as his shivering continued. "My name's Katie… I-Is there something you're looking for this evening?" the taller blonde woman inquired as she approached the couple. "Yeah… We were interested in some coats…" Dipper answered as he tried to rub some feeling into his flannel covered arms. "Out of towners, huh?" Katie observed as she led the pair to the outerwear section of the store. "How'd ya guess?" Wendy asked. "Well… I kinda figured that with the way you were dressed, that you had no idea it can get this chilly at night. It's the breeze coming off the river… It kinda forces out all the warm air that would normally settle into a valley like this one" the blonde informed the redhead and her companion. The newly hired park ranger was impressed at the knowledge that the saleswoman had when it came to the area. "Ooo! I like this one!" Wendy exclaimed as she held up a grey fleece zip up hoodie; feeling the soft texture of the material against her hands. Dipper, meanwhile, turned to the men's rack and removed a brown coat from it. After trying it on, he knew that it would keep him warm as the pair continued to explore the nightlife that the bustling city had to offer. The couple decided to select some light gloves to keep their hands warm and Dipper picked up a black beanie to keep his head warm. "Can we wear it out?" asked Wendy to the saleswoman as she picked up a grey and black scarf. "Of course you can!" Katie cheerfully replied as she walked the pair up to the register to check out. A few moments later, the pair exited the store and resumed their journey.

Dipper glanced over at his girlfriend, who was now adorned in her grey hoodie, with the black leather jacket layered on top of it. "I-I'm sorry I didn't check the weather before we left…" he began to apologize before being stopped by the slightly taller auburn haired woman he called his lover. "Dip… It's fine… By the way, thanks for the sweet clothes…" she said before planting her lips on his chilly cheek. Unsure of where they were, the couple decided to sit down on a bench and pull up the map app on their phones. Wanting to find a place to use the fake ID's that she had acquired from Nate, the young woman looked through a list of bars and restaurants. "Dip… I know where we're goin' tonight…" Wendy said as she looked up from her phone and held out her hand, which was covered by a black cotton glove. "And just where would that be?" the eighteen year old asked with curiosity. "Trust me… You're gonna dig it dude…" the redhead replied with a hint of mysteriousness in her voice. "Alright… I trust you…" the teenager said with a sigh, which hung in the chilly November air.

After a few minutes, the couple arrived at the establishment that Wendy had selected. 'Hamontlum Whiskey Library' the wooden sign said as the redhead opened the door and walked inside; her boyfriend Dipper in tow. Brick walls lined the corridor, which lead to a staircase. The couple could hear the sound of a restaurant at the summit of the stairs and began the ascent to it. Reaching the second floor, Dipper and Wendy took in the sight before them. Brick lined walls were adorned with countless shelves of liquor. The far right corner of the room had an oak bar, where a smartly dressed man was making drinks for thirsty patrons. The rest of the space was dotted by tables, where many people were enjoying their meals and beverages. The eighteen year old and his slightly older girlfriend sat down at the bar, which was adorned by small desk lamps. "What can I get for you?" a man with dark black hair and a handle bar mustache asked. "I'll take a glass of Jimeson Black Barrel neat" Wendy replied without hesitation. It was clear to Dipper that Wendy had experience in ordering a drink at a bar before. "What about for you?" the man asked as he twirled the end of his facial hair. "I-I'll take a…" he stuttered, unsure of what to drink. While he had opened his horizons both in Gravity Falls and Piedmont over the past few years, he hadn't reached the point where he ever had the opportunity to order a drink before. "He'll have a Headly's Birmingham Dry Neat please" the ginger woman interjected. "ID's… Of course…" the man requested. Wendy and Dipper both produced the fraudulent identification cards; the brown haired man's heart skipping a beat as the mustachioed man observed them. "Thanks… It'll be right up Ms. Terrace…" the bartender replied as he handed back the cards.

Sweat ran down the back of Dipper as he realized they had just bamboozled a man to get drinks at a bar. "I'll give him a good tip" the young man thought to himself in an effort to justify his illegal behavior. "So… What did you order me?" the brown haired eighteen year old asked as he glanced around the room, noting the crystal chandeliers that adorned the ceiling. "Oh… Nothing too harsh man… Just straight gin… You'll like it…" the redhead said with a comforting smile. A few minutes later, the bartender returned as promised, producing two glasses. One was full of an amber liquid; most likely a whisky of some kind Dipper deduced. His glass contained a liquid that could have been mistaken for water, if not for the fine bubbles that formed at the top of it. Wendy held up her glass and soon Dipper followed joined in. "Here's to keeping it weird!" she said as the glasses clanged together and she placed hers to welcoming lips. Dipper took a sip of the clear alcohol as he observed his girlfriend doing the same. The burning liquid made its way down his throat as he fought back the urge to gag. "So… What do you think?" Wendy asked brown haired man seated next to her. "I-It's different…" he said with a soft voice. A few more forced sips later, the man returned. A nervous sweat came over Dipper once again as he thought they had been found out. "Are you ready to order?" the man asked. "We still need a few…" Wendy interjected as a sense of calm came over the frazzled eighteen year old. He took a moment to grab a dinner menu and looked over the options. After a few minutes, the bartender returned. "I'll take the Kale Salad" Wendy informed the man, who had once again begun to play with his mustache. Glancing at the menu, Dipper noted that the meal consisted of Kale, Bacon, a Poached Egg, Apple, Hazelnut, Parrano, and an Apple Cider Vinaigrette. "A great choice… And for you sir?" the deep voice of the man asked. "I-I'll have the Wagyu Steak…" he hesitantly replied. A few months ago, spending twenty six dollars on a meal would have seemed highly overpriced, but with his newfound fortune, it was within reach. Besides, he was going all out for Wendy, so why not indulge himself as well. The auburn haired woman looked at the menu to see what her boyfriend ordered. A Steak with Foraged Mushrooms, Salsify, Pearl Onions, Parsley and Garnished with Duck Fat Hollandaise Sauce was what she read in the description.

Dipper hesitantly took yet another sip from the glass of gin which sat before him. He only drank the liquor because it was what Wendy had ordered for him, so he figured that it would be impolite not to finish it. "Dude… You alright?" asked Wendy with concern. "Yeah… Just not what I would have ordered…" he sheepishly replied to the redhead. "I-I'm sorry man… What do you want?" she apologetically asked. "Th-That's just it… I don't know Wen… I-I've just drank whatever was at a party…" he nervously stated. "Well… I think this might be more up your alley…" she said before calling the bartender back over. "He'll have a Moscow Mule my good man…" she said as a light shade of pink began to form on her freckled cheeks. Now that he had been with her for a few months, Dipper was able to pick up on the fact that the alcohol was starting to show up in her system, as Wendy's cheeks blushing was a dead giveaway. Dipper's drink arrived with the meals and soon the couple dug into their respective orders. Wendy was right; this drink was far less harsh. It even tasted like lemon-lime soda a bit. The couple enjoyed the rest of their meal, ordering a few more drinks along the way. After paying the check, Dipper and Wendy departed the restaurant and began the journey back to the hotel.

Wendy looked at her phone, which displayed '11:36pm' as the time. "How f-far… I-is it Wen?" Dipper asked in a slurred voice as he staggered down the concrete sidewalk. "I-I think… I-It's, like, a couple more blocks dude…" an equally drunk Wendy replied. In reality, the couple had started off heading in the opposite direction from their hotel. A short while later, the pair arrived at a stadium. 'Providence Park: Home of the Portland Lumbers' the marque read. "D-Dipper… I-I'm not sure where we are…" Wendy said as tears began to fill her eyes. The one thing the young woman hated about being drunk was that her emotions were often much more apparent than she would normally let them be. "Wen… I-I'll get us a Mega or something… Just stay calm…" the brown haired eighteen year old said as he pulled out his phone and opened the app. The couple found a stone wall to sit on while they waited for their ride. "I-I'm sorry if I freaked out a bit… I-It's just that I've usually just stayed in a completely different part of town before and didn't recognize my s-surroundings… like at all…" the young woman apologized to her boyfriend. "It's cool… It's not like we're out in the woods or anything like that… I mean, we could have walked into a bad neighborhood and been in real trouble…" Dipper tried to reassure the upset ginger.

Suddenly, a pair of scissor blades cut through the air and a bright light lit up the night as a blue colored round disc appeared above the sidewalk. A blonde woman and dark haired man emerged from what Dipper could best describe as some sort of portal. "Sorry… Wrong dimension!" the peppy voice of the blonde replied as she and her companion jumped back into the light, before it disappeared completely. "What the fuck was that?!" exclaimed Wendy. "I-I know I'm pretty drunk and all… B-But you saw that too? Right dude?" she turned and asked to a still shocked Dipper. "Y-Yeah…" was all he could reply with as he tried to figure out what he saw. The awkward situation was broken up when the ride Dipper had ordered showed up. "Hearthmen Hotel, right?" the driver asked. "Yeah…" was all the eighteen year old could muster as he tumbled into the car, followed by his girlfriend. Following the short car ride, the couple arrived back at the posh hotel, which was practically abandoned at the late hour. Dipper and Wendy tried their best to discretely make their way back to elevator, but were greeted mere moments after stepping foot into the lobby. "Mr. and Mrs. Pines! Somebody enjoy themselves a bit tonight?" the woman behind the check in counter asked. "You bet your ass we did!" Wendy exclaimed in a slurred voice. All the brunette behind the desk could do was chuckle at the clearly drunk couple as they made their way to the elevators on the far side of the room. "Have a good night Mr. and Mrs. Pines" she politely replied before returning to the game she was playing on her phone.

A few minutes later, the couple arrived at their room and upon entering it, quickly discarded their clothes. Dipper managed to lock the front door and shut off the lights as Wendy collapsed into the comfort of the bed. She was soon joined by her boyfriend. "Did you have a good night?" asked a weary Dipper to the auburn haired woman. "Y-Yeah…" she replied as her tiredness began to get the best of her. "We'll go for a run tomorrow morning…" Dipper stated as he set the alarm for seven thirty. "Okay…" the young woman uttered from beneath the comforter. "Goodnight Wendy… I love you…" the brown haired teen said with a yawn as he draped his arm over the body of his lover. Goodnight Mason… Love ya too…" she replied before succumbing to her exhaustion. A new day would soon dawn in Portland, Oregon for the pair of young lovers.

Author's Note: Sorry about the bit of a wait on this chapter, but it was convention week here in town and that took priority. Now I'm back to writing though, so updates should be a little more frequent. Day one is over for Wendy and Dipper in Portland, and it was adventurous to say the least. Any guesses on who briefly crossed over to the Shooting Star Falls AU? Also, I know that Dipper and Wendy kinda forgot about the journal, but rest assured that it was just a slight distraction. We'll find out what Mabel wrote in the journal shortly. As always, feel free to leave a review. I read every one and feel they provide good insight to what I'm writing. Also, I've begun preliminary writing of my next big story, but one more one-shot takes place between this and that story. Thanks for reading!

My Playlist while writing this chapter, which is comprised mostly of EDM and Dance songs…:

Alan Walker – "Alone"

The Strokes – "OBLIVIUS"

Cage The Elephant – "In One Ear"

Halsey – "Now Or Never"

Flo Rida/Sia – "Wild Ones"

Dillon Francis/Will Heard – "Anywhere"

Afrojack & David Guetta/Ester Dean – "Another Life"

Solano & WAO – "Lately"

Gareth Emery/Wayward Daughter – "Reckless"

Audien X MAX – "One More Weekend"

Grandtheft/Delaney Jane – "Easy Go (Shaun Frank Remix)"

DJ Snake/Lil Jon – "Turn Down For What" - What I imagined would be playing while Dipper and Wendy downed their drinks at the bar.

Galantis – "Hunter"

Major Lazer/Justin Bieber – "Cold Water (Lost Frequencies Remix)"

Autograf/Victoria Zaro – "Simple"

Clean Bandit/ Anne-Marie – "Rockabye (Lodato & Joseph Duveen Remix)"

Avicii – "Levels"


	6. Chapter 6

Birthday Weirdness In The Rose City: A Shooting Star Falls Story

Part Six

A blaring alarm pierced the previous silence of the penthouse suite that Wendy Corduroy and Dipper Pines were enjoying for the weekend. "Too. Fucking. Early." the auburn haired woman groaned as she rolled over to pick up her smartphone from the wooden side table. Pressing the power button, the screen illuminated with a bright light, causing her to shut her eyelids. After a moment, the ginger woman worked up the courage to open her eyes once again and look at the glow of her mobile device's display. '5:35am' it read as she slid her finger along the smooth glass, silencing the annoyance. Much to her surprise, the alarm had also awakened Dipper. Her boyfriend had become a light sleeper over the years, especially in the wake of Weirdmageddon and the anxiety he had experienced ever since. That all changed, however, in the aftermath of the tragic events of June 3rd. For the first couple of weeks afterward, it was not uncommon for the distraught teenager to sleep for extended periods of time. The way Dipper figured it, if he wasn't awake, then he didn't have to face the harsh reality of the fact that both Pacifica and Mabel were gone forever. In his dreams, the two teen girls were as alive as ever and the future was full of fun and adventure. While he had moved on from that mindset, he still was a deep sleeper; now because he had the company and security of Wendy sharing his bed on a nightly basis.

"Mornin' Dip…" the redhead said with a gravelly voice, her mouth as dry as a desert in the dead of summer. "Happy Birthday Wendy…" he replied in an equally gruff sounding tone. "Aww… Thanks… I-I think we may have went a bit too hard last night…" Wendy observed as she swung her feet over the edge of the king sized bed and sat up. "That… Is a pretty accurate statement…" the brown haired boy said as he sat on the opposite side of the mattress, clutching his pounding head. After a few minutes of trying to will themselves to do so, the couple finally got out of the bed and begun to get dressed for their traditional morning run. Dipper was dressed in a pair of black running shorts, a bright orange long-sleeved t-shirt, a black zip up hoodie, and his black beanie. The eighteen year old glanced over at his girlfriend, who was adorned in black yoga pants, a bright pink quarter zip long-sleeved top which was covered by an oversized black sweatshirt with the arms cut off of it and her black beanie. "Ready?" Dipper asked hesitantly to the red haired woman he called his lover. "Not really… But we made a promise to each other… So let's just get it over with…" she unenthusiastically replied. Hand in hand, the couple entered the elevator and selected the ground floor.

It was still dark when the couple walked out of the entrance and into the brisk morning air. Catching a bus, Dipper and Wendy readied their playlists as a means of staying busy and to keep from falling asleep. About ten minutes later, the pair arrived at Forest Park, where a challenging trail awaited them. It was hard for both to believe that such a dense patch of woodlands could exist inside a city the size of Portland. It was almost as if they had been teleported back to the familiar paths that cut through the woods of Gravity Falls. "It's so peaceful out here…" Wendy thought to herself as the couple began to run. After about an hour, which involved them getting lost a few times, the redhead and her teen boyfriend returned to the trailhead where they had begun their journey. "Good run?" Dipper asked as he caught his breath. "Y-Yeah…" was all the young ranger could say as she too was worn out. "I guess we learned our lesson here Wen… It's best not to go for a grueling run with a hellacious hangover…" he said with a chuckle. "You got that right man…" the ginger woman laughed. Wendy and Dipper managed to catch a bus back towards the downtown area, but both soon succumbed to their exhaustion and fell asleep. "Hey! Hey!" a deep voice yelled, startling the young lovers awake. "Hey! End of the line!" the portly man said as he pointed towards the door of the bus. "W-We don't know where we are sir…" Dipper spoke up, still groggy from his unintended nap. "You're on the east side of town. Another bus will be by in about fifteen minutes or so…" the driver informed the couple in a curt manner. "Y-You don't understand… We're not from here… We don't know where we ar-" Wendy pleaded before being cut off. "Not my problem…" the man rudely replied. The couple exited the bus in a huff, angered by the manner in which the bus driver had talked to them.

They sat down on a bench and remained quiet for a minute before Wendy decided to break the silence. "What a dick!" she remarked as the bus drove by, this time in the opposite direction. The feisty ginger took the opportunity to show what she really thought of the situation. Standing up, she shot the passing bus a pair of middle fingers. "Fuck you asshole!" she yelled. Dipper wasn't sure if he should say something or just let her vent her frustration. Remembering a bit of advice that Grunkle Stan had bestowed upon him when it came to angry women, he decided to go with the latter. He remained silent as he sat on the cold metal of the bus stop bench, browsing his phone for places to eat breakfast. Wendy sat down next to him in a huff; her arms crossed against her torso in anger. "Wendy… I-I think I might have found something that'll make this at least a little better…" Dipper began with a bit of trepidation in his voice. " _Oh_ … A-And what might _that_ be? What will be the oh-so wonderful thing that will just make this all better?!" she replied; her voice oozing with sarcasm. Dipper rarely got to see this side of the redhead. He decided that he really didn't care much for her when she was in a stormy mood, especially when the daggers disguised as words began to fly in his direction. "Th-There's this restaurant nearby... It apparently is rated pretty high and makes a killer omelet…" the brown haired teen continued. "I _am_ pretty hungry…" she thought to herself before turning to speak to the eighteen year old man. "Okay… Whatever, I guess…" the young woman replied in an ambivalent tone. She was tired, upset, hungover and most of all, hungry. Standing up, the couple began to travel towards the restaurant.

The sun began to rise and the city slowly came to life. After walking down the cracked and well-worn concrete sidewalk for about ten blocks, Wendy and Dipper arrived at the State City Restaurant. The unassuming blue wooden siding of the building blended in to the surrounding neighborhood. In fact, had it not been for the Oregon shaped sign hanging from the side of the structure, they very well would have assumed it was just a normal house. Opening the white painted front door, the smells of sizzling bacon and sweet syrup welcomed them. A chalkboard decorated the wall, displaying the simple message of 'Please Seat Yourself' to the patrons. Taking the signs advice, Dipper and Wendy found an open booth and took a seat. A waitress soon greeted the couple and took their orders. Wendy ended up getting a stack of pancakes, sausage, bacon, seven grain toast, a medium cooked steak and three egg whites scrambled. Dipper decided on a five cheese omelet, hash browns, sourdough toast and a side of bacon.

While waiting for their food to arrive, the couple began to chat. "Sorry about my shitty attitude earlier… I-I was just… I dunno… frustrated, I guess… But that's no excuse to take it out on you…" the freckled woman said as she looked her boyfriend in the eye. "Wendy, its fine… We all get that way from time to time… I didn't take it personally, so we're cool…" the eighteen year old man reassured her. "Thanks Mason… You know, that's why I love you… You understand me… I'm sure somebody else would have thought I was being a raging bitch or something… But you know what I've been through… All the stress I have… The pressure I put on myself day in and day out… I just love that I can be myself… My fucked up, messy, crazy self and you still love me…" she said as tears formed in her eyes. "Please don't cry Wendy… Today is a happy day…" the brown haired man began as he reached his hand across the slightly sticky linoleum of the table and grasped her petite hand with his; gently stroking it. "These are happy tears Mason…" she replied. "Well… I'm happy too. I'm happy that twenty one years ago today, Gwendolyn Blerble Corduroy was born. I'm happy that five years ago my parents forced Mabel and me to spend the summer in Gravity Falls. I'm happy that I met this wonderful girl who showed me that sometimes it's alright to break the rules to have a little bit of fun. I'm happy that we faced the end of the world and fought side by side for our lives. I'm happy that you were there for me in my darkest hour and that I was for yours… I'm happiest of all that we found each other" the teen declared to his girlfriend. The redhead was in awe, as she often tended to be when the slightly younger man spoke. He had a way with words that were far beyond his years and frequently brought out the emotion inside her that she had struggled to keep suppressed for most all her life. "Th-That was beautiful… Thanks… I'm glad we found each other too Mason…" she said as her emerald eyes filled with even more tears.

The emotional moment was suddenly broken up by the arrival of their food. After a hearty meal, the pair left the restaurant and began the trek back towards the hotel. Catching yet another bus, the trip took a little over half an hour. Stepping off the bus, the pair was greeted by a slight drizzle, which made them glad that they had decided against walking the entire distance. Wendy had suggested it as a way to burn off the breakfast the two had enjoyed. Convincing her that they had already worked out more before sunrise than ninety percent of the residents that lived in Portland would in a whole week, she relented. If it was physical activity that the fiery maned birthday girl desired, the young man had an idea of how they could achieve it in a much more fun way. After running his hand along her yoga pant covered backside and whispering a few dirty thoughts into her ear as he lightly bit it, the couple practically raced their way to the elevator. After an excruciatingly long elevator ride that was chaperoned by an operator, the young lovers carried on with their previously paused activities. Hands ran up and down their slender and toned bodies as Dipper reached into the pocket of his shorts and retrieved the key card that would grant them access to the penthouse.

Dipper and Wendy practically tumbled into the room as passion overtook both of them. Having closed the door only moments ago, the horny lovers began to remove their clothes; practically ripping them off as the heat of their burning love grew even more intense. The trail of abandoned garments and inhibitions led to the California King sized bed, where both began to kiss on one another. New beads of sweat joined the ones that had formed during the early morning run, as both of their bodies glistened in the sunlight that permeated the room. Laying her down gently on her back, the brown haired teen kneeled above her; his fit body clearly in her line of sight. She liked what she saw. Wendy's voice varied between muffled moans of pleasure and screams of unrestrained ecstasy. After a few goes, the couple collapsed in a sweaty and spent heap; promptly falling asleep as the morning carried on all around them in the Rose City.

Author's Note: So, this is going on for a lot longer than I had planned, but I feel like explaining the dynamics of Wendy and Dipper's love is important. I know I said it in the last chapter, but I promise that you will find out what Mabel wrote in the journal in the next installment. Until then, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Author's Note Part Two: So, I have realized that many of my readers might be newer and wanted to take the chance to explain the chronological order that these stories take place in the Shooting Star Falls AU.

Underage Discoveries On A Reckless Night: A Shooting Star Falls Prequel

Five Years Later: A Shooting Star Falls

Echoes Of A Nearby Future: A Shooting Star Falls Story

Scarred Summer: A Shooting Star Falls Story

What Has Been & Never Shall Be Again: A Shooting Star Falls Story

Stable Times Or A Wild Ride?: A Shooting Star Falls Story

Birthday Weirdness In The Rose City: A Shooting Star Falls Story

Also, a story explaining what Grenda had to reveal to Candy at the conclusion of Scarred Summer: A Shooting Star Falls Story will take place between that and What Has Been & Shall Never Be Again: A Shooting Star Falls Story.


	7. Chapter 7

Birthday Weirdness In The Rose City: A Shooting Star Falls Story

Part Seven

Dipper stirred as the bright sunlight broke through the window of the penthouse suite. Alarmed that the couple may be behind schedule for his day of fun that he had planned for his girlfriend, the teen nearly fell out of the bed. "Wendy! Wake up!" Dipper exclaimed as he began to get dressed. "Huh?... Wah?" the auburn haired woman said as she rolled over to see her boyfriend struggling to put on a pair of jeans. "Wendy! It's two o'clock! We've been asleep for seven hours!" the teen shouted as he wrestled with the denim. "Dude… The show doesn't start 'till, like, seven or so… Relax man, we've got time…" Wendy said as a yawn escaped her. "Yeah… But I wanted to do a bit of exploring before the show… I hear they have a nice Japanese Garden and I figured that we could go check it out… I-I mean if you wanna…" he explained while pulling a black t-shirt over his head, which was adorned with a logo from his favorite wrestler, Hawaiian Mike. "Y-Yeah… That'd be cool… Let me just get ready… I mean, here you are all dressed and… Well… Me? Not so much…" the nude woman said as she rolled out of the bed and began to gather her clothes from the floor. "By the way, aren't you gonna take a shower? I mean, we did work up quite a sweat this morning…" the freckled woman observed as she stuck her head out from the doorframe of the bathroom. "Nah… I'm good…" he shot back while checking his phone. "Dudes are gross… I prefer to look and smell my best…" she replied before retreating to the bathroom and closing the door. "I put on deodorant…" he muttered to himself before sitting down on a black cloth couch in the living room and flicking on the television.

About twenty minutes later, Wendy emerged from the steamy bathroom, still completely nude. Dipper took in the sight of his girlfriend's slender and toned body. Trying not to stare, he turned his attention back to the show about large food items he was watching. Wendy walked to the bedroom, where her clothes still resided in the green nylon duffle bag she had brought with her. She removed a pair of grey skinny jeans with tears in the knees and threw them onto the large bed behind her. Soon joining the pants was a black t-shirt, which was emblazoned with the initials of Seth Black inside of a crosshair in a white spray paint type pattern; complete with running paint and splatter around it. The redhead put on a pair of pink and black plaid patterned panties and a matching bra before getting dressed in the rest of her ensemble. "Ready whenever you are babe…" the young woman said as she walked to retrieve her shoes and jacket from the entryway of the suite. The brown haired eighteen year old turned off the television before putting on his black skate shoes. Dipper was about to shut the door, when an important thought crossed his mind. "You've got the tickets, right?" he asked his girlfriend. "Nah… Thought that you had 'em" she answered as the couple reentered the penthouse. Sure enough, the tickets were resting on the edge of the kitchen table, where he had placed them so that he wouldn't forget to take them. "That… would have sucked big time…" he remarked before once again exiting the suite and closing the door.

After a short elevator ride, the pair arrived in the grand lobby of the hotel. Once again the desk worker greeted the couple. "Mr. and Mrs. Pines! Great to see you again!" the middle aged woman behind the desk shouted. Dipper responded with a nod of his head and a hand wave while not breaking his stride. Wendy shot the woman an uneasy smile and a small wave as well, clutching the arm of her 'husband'. "Have a great day!" the woman said as front doors were opened by a man in a bright red uniform. The sky was adorned with a few dark grey clouds and peeks of bright blue sky as the couple stepped out onto the bustling city sidewalk. Dipper decided to call a Mega rideshare to take the trip, as the bus route seemed to meander all over the city and would take up time that they could ill afford to spend. After waiting a few minutes a white Fjord sedan pulled up to the curb and the pair got inside. "So, it looks like you're going to the Japanese Garden today… Good Choice! The colors really seem to pop on these sort of drab days we get. My name's Becca, by the way" the average built twenty something greeted from the driver's seat. "Nice to meet you Becca… My name's Mason… A-And this is my girlfr-" he began to introduce before being cut off by his auburn haired companion. "I'm his girlfriend Gwen… Nice to meet you as well…" she interjected as a puzzled look formed on the eighteen year old man's face. "Gwen? I thought she hated being called that?" he thought to himself. "So… Mason… Gwen… are you guys local or visiting?" the sandy haired woman asked as she checked her mirrors before merging into traffic. "We're from outta town… Here for a wrestling show and a concert…" Wendy informed the driver. "Oh, cool! Yeah, there's always something going on here… That's for sure…" Becca quipped as the trio began the journey.

About ten minutes into the car ride, Wendy took off her leather jacket. Becca looked in the rear view mirror to see how her passengers were doing and noticed the large scar on the ginger woman's forearm. She debated whether or not to make a comment about it, as she had attempted self-harm as well in her teenage years. "I-Is the temperature alright in here? I saw you take off your jacket… I can change it if you want…" she politely asked the couple in the back seat of the sedan. "Nah… just felt like taking my jacket off…" Wendy replied to the driver. "Oh… Okay. B-By the way…" Becca nervously began, unsure if she should be saying what she was about to. "Yeah?" asked the auburn haired woman with curiosity. "Well… I-I couldn't help but notice your scar… A-Accident?" the sandy haired woman asked. Wendy hesitated for a second before answering. "What business is it of hers to know about my scar? I mean, I don't even know the woman… But then again… What if she's going through something like I did? Or Alexa and Candy? She may just need to hear that it gets better…" she thought to herself before replying. "I-It's a long story… But nah… I kinda did it to myself a few months ago when I felt like my life was going to shit… I'm better now though…" the redhead informed the driver. "T-That's good to hear… I-I know about that kinda stuff… " Becca said as she rolled up her grey sweater sleeve to reveal about a dozen horizontal scars on the inside of her arm. "It was over a boy in high school who I had a huge crush on… When I finally got up the courage to tell him how I felt, he shot me down… hard. So… I turned to doing that… A-And other things too…" the twenty something said with a hint of sadness in her voice. "But… After I tried to hang myself, I got some help… I-I'm sorry if I offended you by asking, but I just had a feeling that was what it was from… Whatever it was, it must have made you pretty down to try and do something like that…" she observed as the white sedan entered the 405 freeway.

The redhead recanted her tale of the summer that had been, while Dipper held her hand. He knew it was tough for her, but that she'd have to explain it from time to time as long as she had the scar. In a way, it felt therapeutic for the ginger woman to let it out and continue to recognize that it was real. The last thing she wanted to do was relapse into denial and guilt. Becca listened with great intent and was spellbound by all that had happened to the young woman and her boyfriend a relatively short bit ago. The car ride was nearly over as Wendy finished recalling the events and aftermath of June 3rd. "I-I couldn't even imagine… Bless you both… Nobody should have to go through something like that… Well… I'm sorry that I brought it up… I hope I haven't managed to ruin your trip…" the sandy haired woman apologized. "I-It's fine… Really… The more I talk about it, the more I realize that I did everything that I could… And probably more than most others would have in a situation like that… You didn't ruin anything Becca… Besides, I'm sure it was hard to talk about what you did…" Wendy reassured the driver. "I-It always helps to have a kind ear from time to time… Besides… I know that I'll have to explain it to my daughter sooner or later…" Becca said as Dipper paid the bill; leaving a sizable tip for the twenty something woman. "Well… Gwen and Mason, thanks for choosing Mega! Enjoy the rest of your trip!" she cheerfully said. "We will!" Dipper replied as he closed the car door and waved as she left the parking lot. "Gwen?" the brown haired boy asked his girlfriend as they walked to the entrance. "Yeah… I-I sometimes like giving a different name when they ask for one… Like, have you ever been to Bueno Nacho?" she asked her lover. "Y-Yeah… It's about the only taco place I'll go to…" he replied. "Well… let's just say that _they_ know me as Riley… And Grill Out Burgers? I'm Maya when I eat there…" she informed Dipper, who wasn't quite sure how to process this information. "C'mon! It's fun! You'll probably never see those people again and it's neat to see what it would be like if you were given a different name by your parents…" she explained. "Oh, so kinda like playing dress up, but with names… I get it now…" he said with a chuckle. "Exactly dude! Now let's go take in all the majestic views and junk!" the feisty redhead said as she took off running for the entrance to the garden; her boyfriend giving chase.

The rest of the afternoon was spent taking pictures of the beautiful landscapes and awe inspiring views of both the metropolis below and Mt. Hood off in the distance. Just as the pair was getting to depart the attraction, a final koi pond appeared. Walking over, Wendy took a knee and stuck her hand into the slightly chilly water. "What are you doing?!" Dipper asked in a concerned tone. "I dunno… Petting fish?" she replied with a coy smile. "We could get in trouble…" the brown haired boy informed the alabaster skinned woman. " _Could_? So you're saying there's a chance we _won't_ … C'mon dude… Come pet a Japanese fish with me…" Wendy invited as she stuck out a hand to her boyfriend. With a deep sigh, Dipper relented and joined his girlfriend on the ground. Within seconds of placing his hand into the water, a fish came up and brushed against it. "Whoa!" he exclaimed as he retracted his hand from the pond. "It's just a fish man… My family used to have to catch them out of the river with our bare hands for apocalypse training every winter…" the young woman nonchalantly said to the frightened teen. She grasped his wrist with her free hand and yanked him down; her intent to get his hand in the water. Not expecting the sudden pull, Dipper lost his balance and fell into the pond. Concern raced through the mind of Wendy as her lover disappeared from view momentarily.

Much to Wendy's relief, her boyfriend's brown mop of hair soon broke the surface and the teen grasped for the stone side of the pond. The auburn haired woman took the soaking wet hand of her lover and pulled him back onto land. After a few coughs, Dipper caught his breath. "What the hell?!" the moist teen asked as he stood up and began to wring the water out of his clothes. "Sorry dude… I-I didn't mean for that to happen at all… Sorry…" the auburn haired woman said as tears began to run down her cheek. While he was mildly annoyed that his wallet and clothes were dripping wet, he was far more concerned with his upset girlfriend at the moment. "Wen… Shhh… Shhh… It's alright…" he comforted the upset woman as he pulled her into a light hug; not wanting to get her clothes wet as well, but wanting to show compassion. "It's fine… My phone is waterproof as long as I don't go deep sea diving… Yeah, my wallet got wet, but… Oh shit! Damn! Damn! Damn!" the teenager began to reassure the upset redhead before he remembered that the tickets to the wrestling show were in his pocket. He removed the brown leather wallet to find the pair of tickets were falling apart in his hand. "Fuck!" he silently cursed to himself as a look of concern remained on his girlfriend's face. "E-Everything alright Dip?" Wendy asked as Dipper turned around with a handful of mushed up paper. "Not exactly… I-I'm sorry Wendy… I-It looks like we're not going to the show tonight after all…" he said in a defeated tone. "I-It's my fault…" the auburn haired woman said as fresh tears formed in her eyes.

A group of about ten men and women happened to be walking by and had taken in the scene that had played out before them. One of the slightly shorter men, who sported long black hair and a short black beard murmured to a few of his companions before approaching the young couple. "You kids alright?" the man asked. The voice sounded familiar to both Wendy and Dipper, but they couldn't quite place whose it was. "Nah… Not really, sir…" Dipper began, turning around to face the inquiring man. "Y-You're…" he stammered as his girlfriend turned around as well. "OHMYGODIT'SSETHBLACK!" the redhead shouted at the top of her lungs. "Yeah…" the long haired man replied before being wrapped up in a tight embrace by Wendy. "Nice to meet you too!" Seth said as Wendy released the death grip she had on the wrestler. "So, what's the matter guys?" he asked; taking note of their shirts. "Well… You see Mr. Black…" the awestruck young woman began before being interrupted by her favorite grappler. "Please… Call me Seth…" he said before allowing her to continue. "Seth… We had tickets to tonight's show… A-And I was being a bad influence on my boyfriend… He wouldn't pet the fish, so I pulled him down to do it… A-And he fell in…" she continued, before pausing to catch her breath. "That sucks…" the pro wrestler quipped. "Y-Yeah… But that's not the worst part… H-He had ticket to the show tonight in his pocket… A-And now…" she continued before tears escaped her emerald eyes once again. "Okay… That _really_ sucks… Let me talk to my friends here a second and see if we can maybe help you two out…" the man said as he placed a hand on the upset woman's leather jacket. Wendy nodded as she wiped the tears away.

Seth walked back over to the group he was with and began to confer with them. Dipper and Wendy recognized his company as being fellow wrestlers Dean Moxley, Roman Leakee, Owen Steen, Sasha Martinez, Lexi Kaufmann, Summer Moniet, Finn Devitt and Hawaii Mike. Breaking from the huddle of grapplers, the dark haired man walked over to the couple. "Well… Me and the guys talked… And we would love it if you were guests at our show tonight. Come a little early, hang out backstage, and then we'll hook ya up with front row seats… How does that sound?" the burly man asked in his trademark scratchy voice. "Th-Th-Th… That would be incredible! T-Thanks Mr. Black! I-I mean Seth!" Wendy practically squealed. "No problem kid… What can I say, I like your shirt…" he quipped back. Meanwhile, Dipper had made his way over to the group of wrestlers and was profusely thanking them. "You guys need a lift back to the city?" the haggard looking Dean Moxley asked. "If you wouldn't mind?" Dipper politely asked. "Nah… We got this bus, so there's plenty of room… Plus it's on Vance Meekmahon's dime… So why not?" he said as they all walked towards the long black van and began their journey towards the Rose City, where the event was set to begin in a few hours' time.

Author's Note: So… I know I said I was gonna reveal what was in the journals, but I just had this idea brewing in the back of my mind and needed to get it out before I lost it. I won't make any promises about the next chapter, but rest assured that you will find out what's in it by the end of the story. Also, in case you didn't know, I'm a huge pro wrestling fan, so it was an easy thing to write about. As always, feel free to review this or any of the other stories I've written. Also, if you have anything that you'd like to see addressed in this AU, let me know and I'll try to see if I can work it in. Until next time!

Once again, here's the chronological order of my stories for those of you that are new to my AU:

Underage Discoveries On A Reckless Night: A Shooting Star Falls Prequel

Five Years Later: A Shooting Star Falls

Echoes Of A Nearby Future: A Shooting Star Falls Story

Scarred Summer: A Shooting Star Falls Story

What Has Been & Never Shall Be Again: A Shooting Star Falls Story

Stable Times Or A Wild Ride?: A Shooting Star Falls Story

Birthday Weirdness In The Rose City: A Shooting Star Falls Story

After a short break, here's my playlist while writing this chapter:

Stone Sour – "Song #3"

Kygo & Selena Gomez – "It Ain't Me"

Death From Above – "Freeze Me"

Cults – "Go Outside"

Metric – "On A Slow Night"

Kaleo – "No Good"

Pinback – "Blue Harvest"

Tash Sultana – "Jungle"

The Pains Of Being Pure At Heart – "Heart In Your Heartbreak"


	8. Chapter 8

Birthday Weirdness In The Rose City: A Shooting Star Falls Story

Part Eight

Dipper, Wendy and the grapplers began their journey to the arena, which took about an hour. The couple was beside themselves as they really got to know the entertainers that they were huge fans of. To Dipper, it was as if superheroes had jumped out of the comics he had read in his youth and entered the real world. Wendy, meanwhile, was simply star struck. These guys and girls that she saw beat each other up week after week on the TV were now here in the flesh. Arriving at the arena, the young couple parted ways with the grapplers, who were off to do a little last minute workout. Traversing the corridors of the still lightly occupied arena, Wendy had a moment to finally reflect on the whirlwind that the past few hours had brought. "So… Who would have guessed that'd happen?" the young redhead pondered as the pair walked hand in hand. "I know… I figured that I'd have messed it up by falling into the water and destroying the tickets… You know what they say, sometimes it's better to be lucky than good…" the brown haired eighteen year old quipped.

The rest of the evening was full of fun and excitement as the couple watched the grapplers do battle in the squared circle from ringside. Although both of their favorites ended up losing, they had a great time nonetheless. After the final match had ended and the lights came up in the arena, Dipper and Wendy made their way outside, where the cool chill of the early evening met them. "It really does like to cool off at night around here, doesn't it?" a shivering Wendy said as Dipper held her tightly against his body. "Y-Yeah… It sure does…" he replied as he too was quickly becoming cold. Luckily, the Mega rideshare he had ordered arrived at the curb; its headlights cutting a path through the ever encroaching darkness. "Hey guys!" a familiar voice yelled from the car. "Becca!?" Wendy responded. "Yeah… Crazy that we met up again, huh?" she said through the open passenger side window. Dipper opened the door to the white sedan and practically jumped inside; instantly met with the warmth that the cabin contained. Wendy soon joined her boyfriend in the backseat of the vehicle, as she rubbed her hands together furiously in an effort to regain feeling in them. "Cold one out tonight… Sorry you had to wait a little bit, the highway was jammed" the twentysomething woman explained as they took off for the Hearthmen Hotel. "It's fine… We weren't outside long…" the redhead reassured the somewhat frazzled driver. The forty-five minute drive was spent describing their trip to the gardens, the koi pond incident and the chance meeting with the grapplers.

Arriving at the hotel, the couple and the driver exchanged their goodbyes. Just as the white Fjord sedan was pulling away from the curb, Wendy ran back towards it and slapped her open palm on the roof, causing Becca to slam on the brakes. She rolled down the window, not sure of why she was being stopped. "Hey Becca… You know, we're going to a concert tomorrow night… Do you have a number we can reach you at so that we get you again as our driver?" she asked. "Yeah…" Becca said as she took a card and pen from her glovebox and quickly jotted her driver number on it. "Here you go Gwen… See ya tomorrow I guess…" she said as the auburn haired woman took the business card and placed it into her jacket pocket. "Can't wait!" she shouted back as she watched the car drive off into the night. "Did you forget something?" a curious Dipper inquired. "Nah, I just figured that we should have her be our driver again tomorrow since we've kinda built up a rapport with her… Besides, it'll keep us from stumbling drunk through the streets of Portland and seeing things like last night…" she answered; recalling the odd and sudden appearance of the blonde woman and red hoodie clad man the previous evening. "Yeah… Good point…" the teen concurred as they made their way into the hotel lobby. "Good evening Sir and Madam!" a voice greeted with a posh British accent; probably from Chelsea if Dipper had to pinpoint it. He had developed a deep interest in the shows and culture of the island empire from the long running sci-fi program Professor Whom. Once again, Dipper and Wendy gave a polite wave and smile as they walked towards the elevator.

Glancing around the room, the alabaster skinned young woman took in the sight of a woman crying at the hotel bar. A sudden thought raced through her head. With all of the excitement of the last day, the couple had completely forgotten about the hidden message that her tears had uncovered in the journals. "So, what do you wanna do tonight?" asked a curious Dipper. While he had planned out the major events of the weekend, he left things loose so in case they stumbled into some sort of mystery. Surely enough, he had managed to find something supernatural, even while trying to enjoy a vacation. "I was thinking that we take a break from this whole vacation thing and take a look at those journals we got… Besides, I think that we may have our first entry into them" the redhead suggested. "I-I had completely forgot about them! Y-Yeah! I'll look up some possible solutions when we get upstairs!" he practically shouted. Wendy looked on with an adoring expression on her face. She loved when her boyfriend became excited about something. In a way, she envied how he could completely throw himself into a session of research; often falling asleep in the early hours of the morning. She was grateful that he now had the means to purely focus on what he was most passionate about in life.

Reaching the top floor, he sprinted down the hallway while fishing the room key out of his pocket. He was in such a rush that he failed to properly insert the card into the reader a few times. Sensing his frustration, the auburn haired woman placed one calming hand on his shoulder; the other on his hand and helped guide the plastic into the slot. A click was heard and the couple entered the large suite. Although she had now resided in it for a day and a half, it still took her breath away every time she looked around. The freckled woman wondered if this was how Pacifica had lived every day of her life. Dipper caught sight of the two blue tomes sitting on the hardwood table of the dining room. Taking a seat in one of the high-backed chairs, he eagerly opened his phone and began to search furiously for a way to uncover his late sister's message. Was it a friendly greeting? Or perhaps a dire omen? Whatever it was, the brown haired teen was bound and determined to find out. After an hour of fruitless searching, he was becoming frustrated. Wendy, who had learned early on in the relationship to give Dipper his space when he was conducting research, sat upside-down on the large couch in the living room as she FaceChat with Tambry, who was away at the University of California Los Angeles, where she had taken up a major in social media relations. "Ahh! Fucking Damn It!" a familiar voice shouted from the other room. "Was that Dipper?" asked Tambry with a hint of concern in her voice. "Yeah…" Wendy sighed. "I-Is everything alright Wen?" the violet haired teen asked with a hint of concern in her voice. " _Yeah_ …" she tried to reassure her friend, to little avail. "You sure? It doesn't sound like it to me…" her best friend continued. "It's fine… Dipper just gets a little upset when he hits a dead end while trying to figure something out" the young woman tried to reassure her bestie. "So… What kind of mystery did you two stumble upon this time?" the olive skinned woman asked. "Well… We were on our way to Portland and I decided to bring along the journals, you know, in case we saw anything interesting… Which by the way, we did… Anyways, I was re-reading the inscriptions and they brought a tear to my eye. Well… One of them landed on the page and revealed a hidden message written with invisible ink…" she explained. "Well… That figures…" the violet haired woman said as she rolled her eyes. "Yeah… So… Dipper's in there trying to figure out the proper mix of salt and water to uncover the message…" the redhead finished. "You just need to tell him to relax… Maybe crack open one of those overpriced mini fridge beers or something?" the young woman suggested to her best friend. "Maybe… But if I know Dipper… And I do… He won't give up until he passes out from exhaustion…" Wendy said with a defeated voice. "So… In other words… He hasn't changed a bit since we first met him..." the olive skinned twenty year old chuckled. "Nope… Not a bit at all… And I wouldn't have it any other way…" the redhead said as she too snickered.

The pair of friends continued to talk late into the night, until finally Tambry had to call it a night. "Well… It's been fun… But I have class at nine… So we'll pick this up another time… Happy Birthday Wendy!" the purple haired woman said as she ended the call. Wendy walked into the dining room, where sure enough the brown haired man she called her boyfriend had fallen asleep; his head lying on the open journal. While the spirit was willing, his body had given out on him. Kissing her lover, she whispered into his ear, "Come to bed Mason… It'll be there in the morning…" as he began to stir. While he eagerly wanted to uncover the message, he couldn't help but agree with his girlfriend. The pair made their way to the California King bed and climbed under the sheets as Wendy's birthday came to a close in the Rose City.

Author's Note: Sorry about this chapter taking so long, but life's been kinda crazy lately. Between that and me trying to binge both seasons of Star Vs The Forces Of Evil (Which I may start writing FanFics for soon) before the season premiere in a week, I've been putting writing this story off. Never fear though, I will be continuing this story and will try to update it quicker in the future. Thanks for all the views and reviews. It still amazes me that people from around the world take time out of their days to read my work. Thank you very much!

My playlist for this chapter:

Bleached – "Wednesday Night Melody"

Party Favor/Georgia Ku – "In My Head"

Tiesto – "Red Lights"

Bonnie X Clyde – "Bass Jam"

Morgan Page/Angelika Vee – "Safe Till Tomorrow (Bees Knees Remix)

Lorde – "Green Light (Chromeo Remix)


	9. Chapter 9

Birthday Weirdness In The Rose City: A Shooting Star Falls Story

Part Nine

The final day of Wendy Corduroy's twenty-first birthday weekend started with an alarm cutting through the silence of the hotel penthouse at the ungodly hour of five in the morning. "Ugghhh… The auburn haired woman groaned as she shut off the alarm on her phone. She would have gladly slept in, but recalled the promise that her and her boyfriend Dipper Pines had made to each other about running every day in order to keep in shape. It had been a late night for the couple, as Dipper struggled to come up with a proper formula to uncover a hidden message from his late sister Mabel. Towards the end of the night, he began to seriously consider Wendy's offer of using her tears to reveal the text. "Dip… Hey Dip… Wake up man… I-It's time to go for our run…" the alabaster skinned woman said to her lover, who continued to snore in the bed beside her. "Dipper… Dude… C'mon… Don't be lame…" she said a bit more loudly to the brown haired eighteen year old. " _Fine_ …" he muttered as Wendy kicked her feet off the edge of the California King sized bed and stared out the large window to the city outside. She had considered closing the blinds, but realized that there probably weren't many people who could see into their penthouse from both other buildings and the streets below. Part of the redhead wanted there to be, as she thought it would be a bit of a rush. Standing up, the young woman reached her hands above her head, causing her white tank top to slide up her torso, exposing her toned stomach and backside. Dipper opened his eyes just in time to catch a glimpse of his lover in this sensual pose, her black and pink panty covered bottom almost at eye level. "Mornin' sleepy head… Like what ya see or somethin'?" Wendy coyly asked with a sly smile displayed on her face. "I've woken up to worse sights…" the eighteen year old commented with a bit of a smartass tone. "Calm down there tiger… First we work… Then we can play…" the young woman said as she made her way to the bathroom. "Fine…" he replied with an air of disappointment in his voice.

After showering, the pair got dressed and was ready to tackle a slightly less challenging run than the previous day. Deciding that the weather would be just as chilly as the previous day, Dipper donned a pair of black track pants, a grey long sleeved t-shirt, his trademark blue vest and a black beanie. Wendy, meanwhile, pulled out a pair of black yoga pants, a white tank top, an oversized pink sweatshirt and her beanie. Taking the elevator down to the lobby, the couple emerged from it to see the cheery receptionist that had ordained them was once again stationed at the desk. "Mr. and Mrs. Pines! Good morning! Have a great run!" the brunette shouted from behind her post. As they had done the previous day, the pair kept their pace and replied with a smile and wave. "Wendy Pines… That doesn't sound half bad… Or… Gwen Pines… Maybe even Gwendolyn Pines… I dunno… _Ugh_! What the hell has gotten into me?! We've only been dating for, like, five months…" the redhead thought to herself as they exited the building and entered the still chilly air of the Rose City. The streets were just beginning to come alive with the sounds of cars and buses, as countless people were starting their Sunday morning.

Running on the cracked and worn concrete sidewalk, the couple was getting quite the workout. After about forty minutes, the pair found themselves a bit lost, but decided to keep at it; thinking they'd see a sign or major landmark soon enough. Rounding a corner the couple ran into three men who had anything but good intentions. "Hey… Give us your phone!" a scruffy man said in a stern tone as his two associates formed a circle around Wendy and Dipper. "Excuse me?" asked the eighteen year old as he removed the earbuds that had been playing a mix of electronic music for him. "Your phone. Give it to us. Now" a second man asked in a deep and threatening voice; this one skinny with a ragged beard. "What are you doing with a scrawny kid like this red?" the third, portly man said as he ran his pudgy index finger along her cheek. "Yeah… We'll show you what a good time _really_ is…" the bearded man said in a creepy tone of voice. "LEAVE HER ALONE!" Dipper yelled as he managed to temporarily distract all three men. "Maybe we'll make him watch…" the fat man said as he grabbed Wendy by the shoulders and forced her to the ground; placing his well-worn boot on her head. The scruffy man walked over to Wendy while his bearded friend held Dipper up in a chicken wing; the brown haired teen struggling to break free of the older and stronger man's grip. The skinny man hooked his hand into the waistband of Wendy's yoga pants and began to pull down on the stretchy material. The young woman saw her opening and preceded to mule kick her assailant in the groin. Grasping his crotch, the man with the beard fell down. Dipper followed suit and struck his captor with a swift kick to his knee; drawing the breath out of him momentarily and causing him to release his grip. Dipper rushed over and without breaking his momentum, cocked back his arm and landed a leaping knockout punch to the fat man who had held his lover's head down on the concrete with his foot.

"Let's get outta here!" the brown haired eighteen year old suggested. "Nah… They tried to rob you and rape me, so I say, let's teach them a lesson… Gravity Falls style…" Wendy said with a determined look as she produced a folding knife from her pocket and flicked out the three inch steel blade. After a short fight, which included the ginger woman and brown haired man managing to restrain the trio with nothing more than her sweater, Dipper promptly called Portland Police and told them where they could pick up some attempted rapists and robbers. About forty-five minutes were spent with Portland's Finest, who were amazed with how the couple had managed to fight back against their assailants. Wendy, being well versed in Oregon State law, suggested the charges that the group of ill intended men could be brought up on. After the police left, Wendy and Dipper decided to call it a morning and retreat back to the hotel lobby, where a continental breakfast awaited them. "I am _so_ sorry about that Wendy… I-I just wanted this to be a fu-" was all the brown haired teen could get out before his girlfriend interrupted. "Dude… Shit happens… Little did they know that they were dealing with Wendy fuckin' Pines! … I-I mean, Wendy fuckin' _Corduroy_ … Yeah, Wendy Corduroy!" the young woman said as she tried to hide the embarrassment of her slip. "Yeah… You're a fuckin' Corduroy!" Dipper tried to reassure his girlfriend, who had begun to show a crimson shade on her alabaster cheeks.

The pair made their way to the restaurant in the lobby of the ornate hotel, where a full breakfast buffet was set up. "I'd say we earned our appetites…" Wendy said before grabbing a plate and joining the small que that had started. "Yeah… I guess that's one way of putting it…" Dipper replied as he joined his girlfriend in line. After gorging on a feast of breakfast foods, the couple retreated to their penthouse suite, where they reflected on the wild morning they had. Dipper sat down at the dining room table and opened his blue journal to once again observe the partially revealed message. "I say we try to work on these until the concert later on…" the brown haired teen suggested. "Yeah… There could be something useful in there…" his fiery haired accomplice replied. After working for an hour, Dipper made a breakthrough. "I-I think I found it!" he shouted across the table at his girlfriend. Taking a small brush that Wendy had packed for her makeup, the eighteen year old dipped it into the briny solution and rubbed it against the page. Much to his delight, a bright pink text began to appear. Wendy got up from her seat and stood behind the younger Pines twin as he read the message. "Dipper, bet you didn't know I could do this, huh? Well, I guess hanging around you and all your nerd stuff has rubbed off on me a bit. This journal is for you to log anything you find interesting/weird in your journeys. I wish I could be there to help you guys out, but I know you've got this. By the way, thanks… What you two did was sweet and means a lot. You probably have no idea what I'm talking about right now, but you will in about three years. Pacifica thinks it's pretty cool too. Well… gotta save some ink for Wendy's journal. Love you always bro-bro! -Mabel" the note read. "Well… That was cryptic and random…" Dipper observed. "Yeah… But that's Mabes for ya'…" Wendy replied with a shrug of her shoulders and a soft smile.

"Ooo! Do mine next! I wanna see what kinda message I got from beyond the grave…" Wendy eagerly said as she opened her journal and threw it down on the table in a rush. After a few strokes of the brush, her message was revealed as well. "Wendy… Or Gwen… Or whatever you're calling yourself these days…" the note began. "Holy fuck…" Wendy whispered, wondering how Mabel knew of the game she played with the rideshare driver. "I know that journals are kinda more of my brother's thing, but I had to get a matching his and hers set… I couldn't resist. You're stronger than you give yourself credit for and have a heart that is pure. Use this journal to get out how you feel and to document the exciting things that I'm sure your life has in store for you. You two are my world and even though I may be gone, I still love you – Mabel" the note finished. "That's sweet…" Wendy commented as she got misty eyed. The rest of the morning was spent watching television in the large living room of the penthouse. Dipper felt like they could have done this at home, but after the events of the early morning, decided that Wendy probably needed to relax. The last thing he wanted the newly turned twenty-one year old to do was stress out on her birthday weekend.

The couple was sitting on the couch, watching a show about a quartet of friends who played practical jokes on one another when a thought crossed Wendy's mind. "Hey… Remember the other night when we saw that guy and girl come out of the portal thingy?" the redhead asked her boyfriend. "Yeah… That was so weird… I know we were both pretty trashed and all, but I know what I saw…" the brown haired teen replied. "Yeah… Well, I was thinking that we should write it in the journal… You know, so that we can document it while it's still fresh in our minds and then we can ask Ford about it later on…" Wendy explained as she got up from the couch and began to search for a pen. Finding a few in the drawer of a desk, she retrieved the blue books from the table and rejoined the hazel eyed man. Dipper skipped the first three pages in the blank tome, drawing a confused look from his lover. "I wanna write a cool intro like Grunkle Ford did in the original journals" the eighteen year old provided as an answer. "Oh… I-I guess that I should do something like that too… Mine's gonna be less of a fact guide though… I'm gonna write about what happened that day and how it made me feel…" Wendy said as she put pen to paper and began writing in a swift but neat fashion.

The hours passed as the couple described the event in their logs. Dipper, who was the more artistically inclined of the two, drew what the portal and its inhabitants looked like. The swirling blue mass had a blonde woman not much older than him sticking about halfway out of it. Her long blonde hair cascaded down her back and framed her face; held back by a red hairband with devil horns on it. A sky blue dress with a pink and red band on it adorned the illustrated woman. Her male counterpart was much easier to draw, as he was simply wearing a red hoodie and black skinny jeans. Proud of his work, he held the book up to Wendy and awaited her judgement. "It's like you took a picture with your pencils!" the auburn haired woman commented. "Thanks… I guess I kinda learned it from Mabel. I'm not nearly as good as she was, but I think it gets the point across…" he said. A small frown formed on the face of his girlfriend and it drew the curiosity of him. "What's the matter?" he inquired. "I just wish that you could learn to take a complement is all… You're so damn hard on yourself all the time. Believe it or not, you are a pretty amazing person…" the freckled woman explained. "I'm trying… It's just that it was always more of a Mabel thing to be proud of things people said about her…" he explained as Wendy's frown softened and a knowing smile slowly replaced it. "Alright… Well, enough of all the heavy and introspective bullshit for the day… Let's get ready to get weird at the show!" the redhead said to her boyfriend. "Sounds like a plan to me" Dipper replied as the couple got ready for the concert later that evening in the Rose City.

Author's Note: I was encountering tons of writers block this week, so sorry for the delay. I know where I want to go with the story, but it's just some of the smaller details that I got hung up on. I hope you enjoyed the big reveal of what Mabel had written in the journals.

My Playlist for this chapter:

Flyleaf – "Arise"

Tonight Alive – "Breaking And Entering"

Icon For Hire – "Make A Move" (What I imagine playing while Dipper and Wendy fight back)

Dorothy – "Missile"

The Letter Black – "Fire With Fire"

The Letter Black – "Hanging By A Thread"

The Dirty Youth – "Fight"

June Divided – "Bullet"

Stitched Up Heart – "Is This How You Get To Hell?"

Hey Monday – "Homecoming"

Alan Walker - Fade


	10. Chapter 10

Birthday Weirdness In The Rose City: A Shooting Star Falls Story

Part Ten

Dipper and Wendy exited the penthouse suite of the Hearthmen Hotel and made their way to the elevator. Dipper was clad in a pair of slim straight blue jeans, a black t-shirt and a red flannel long sleeved shirt. The black beanie he had purchased at the beginning of the weekend adorned his head; covering up his unruly chestnut hair. Wendy, meanwhile, was dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans with the knees ripped up, a pair of suspenders which hung behind her, a tight grey tank top, and a black and white plaid long sleeved shirt tied around her waist. A black and white Portland Pathfinders snapback flat billed hat turned backwards completed her look. "You're sure I look alright?" Wendy asked as bit of self-consciousness came over the redhead. "Y-You look amazing…" Dipper replied as he took in the sight of his girlfriend. Even though they had been together since the second week of June, he still sometimes was awestruck by how lucky he was to be with Wendy. At the same time, there would be certain things that would remind him of his late girlfriend, Pacifica Northwest. As much as he tried to focus on his current girlfriend, his mind would drift to the almost two year relationship that the blonde heiress and the brown haired adventurer had. He was almost certain that had Pacifica not lost her life on that horrific day months ago, that they would most likely be jet setting somewhere abroad to go to a fashion show or movie festival. Surely, she would never be caught dead at a concert like Wendy and him were about to go to.

"Dipper, you okay?" Wendy asked as she waved a hand in front of her slightly taller boyfriend's face. "Huh? O-Oh… Yeah… J-Just must've zoned out for a sec…" the teen quickly replied. Wendy narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "Mason… I know when you're lying to me… Part of being a good cop was being able to tell when someone was bullshitting you… So what's going on dude?" she asked with a bit of concern her voice. "I-I was just thinking about Pacifica was all… Please don't be mad…" the flannel clad man sheepishly said, fearful of his lover's response. "Mad? Dude… I could never get mad at you for thinking about her… I mean, she was your girlfriend for, like, two years… Besides, you two were kinda cute together… Cute in that 'I need to go find a trashcan to barf into' kind of cute, but cute nonetheless. To be honest… I'd be lying if I didn't find my mind drifting to Robbie from time to time… I mean, look at these jeans for crying out loud…" she reassured the uneasy teenager. "What do you mean by that?" asked the now curious eighteen year old. "I stole these jeans from Robbie when we were seventeen and we trying to make it work for the second time. Kinda funny that I fit in them still… The point is… We can't just ignore our past… It happened… And the important thing is not to forget it, because it helped lead us to where we are today" Wendy concluded as their elevator reached the lobby of the hotel.

Luckily, the woman running the front desk was busy with a guest, so Dipper and Wendy were able to make their way out of the lobby without being hailed by her once again. Looking to the curb, the pair spotted a now familiar white Fjord sedan. Becca gave a wave from the driver's seat as she unlocked the doors to the vehicle. "Gwen! Mason! Nice to see you guys again! So, you're going to the Paraless concert, huh?" the twentysomething quipped from the driver's seat. "Yeah… It's Gwen's favorite band, so it's safe to say she's pretty hyped for it…" Dipper replied. "The Crystal Ballroom is a pretty cool place to catch a show. It's super old school and the sound in there is amazing…" Becca mentioned. "Oh, so you've seen a show or two there I take it?" Wendy inquired. "I _may_ have in my pre-motherhood days…" the sandy haired woman said with a chuckle. The drive was short, only about ten minutes from the hotel. "Well… Here we are…" Becca announced as the three story brick building greeted them from the passenger side of the vehicle. "Thanks again Becca!" Wendy said as she exited the vehicle. "Sure thing hun! Catch you two after the show!" the driver said as Dipper got out of the white sedan. The pair waved as the Fjord drove off into the night.

"I can't wait! This is gonna be so hella awesome!" Wendy exclaimed as she grasped the hand of her lover. "I know… I-I've got something to admit…" Dipper said as he rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. "And just what might that be?" the redhead asked. "Would I be lame if I told you that I've never been to a concert before? At least one that Mabel wasn't a part of…" the brown haired eighteen year old asked hesitantly; recalling the Sock Opera his twin sister had put on over five years earlier. He was glad that he was trying new things and getting out of his comfort zone since he began dating Wendy. While he still enjoyed quiet nights at home reading, he no longer felt like he was missing out on life as much. "Dude… It's, like, nothing to be ashamed of… It just wasn't your scene… I'm sure Mabes and Paz tried to drag you to all sorts of pop concerts back in the day though…" the redhead said with a chuckle. "You don't know the half of it…" Dipper said as he slapped his forehead and rolled his eyes. "Oh shit! They're checking ID's at the door…" the eighteen year old said with concern as the line they had queued up in approached the front door of the venue, which lay underneath a grand marque that displayed 'Crystal' with a crimson glow from neon lights. "Gotcha covered Alex!" Wendy said with a huge grin as she removed two plastic licenses from the front pocket of her skinny jeans. "Gee… Thanks Dana…" Dipper deadpanned as he once again held the fake identification in his sweaty hands.

A large man with a bald head and tattoos held a flashlight in his hand and shone it onto the patrons as they attempted to enter the concert venue; comparing their photos with their faces. "Dude… calm down…" Wendy said to Dipper as she held his trembling shoulder. The young man did not enjoy lying, as he knew he was absolutely terrible at it. The man took Wendy's ID and made a few quick glances at both it and her before waving her through. Standing in the doorway, she awaited her boyfriend. The chestnut haired teen handed his card to the bouncer, his hand trembling. Taking a few glances at the license and his face the man began to wave him through before being stopped by a second man. "Hold up a minute!" he shouted as he took the plastic ID out of his hand. Glancing at it with a set of scrutinizing eyes, the man peered up at Dipper. Wendy gulped with fear as she was certain that her boyfriend had just been caught trying to pass off a fake identification. "You look so familiar… Do I know you from somewhere?" the man asked. "N-Not that I know of sir…" the teen replied as the sweat now poured off of him. "I-I could have sworn that you were that pro wrestler from the show last night… Rami Nyaz…" the man pondered as he handed back the license to the trembling teen. "Oh… Yeah… I get that a lot…" Dipper lied as he tried to get out of the conversation and join his girlfriend. "Well… Sorry to bother you… Have a good night…" the man said before walking away. Looking inside the doorway, he spotted Wendy laughing hysterically, nearly doubled over. "I'm glad one of us thought that was funny…" Dipper said with a bit of huff in his voice. "I-I-I'm sorry dude… I-It's just that I thought you were in trouble… A-And then… He mistakes you for someone you don't even resemble… Hahaha!" the freckled woman continued to cackle as she grabbed on to the slightly taller man to keep from falling over. "I fail to see the humor in it…" the brown haired teen continued to say in an annoyed tone of voice. "Dude… That's just because it happened to you… I-It'd be like if I got mistaken for some famous actress or something…" she explained as the couple began to ascend the staircase that led to the ballroom.

Reaching the second floor, both Dipper and Wendy had noticed that Becca wasn't lying. Grand paintings lined the walls and crystal chandeliers hung majestically from the ceiling above. Large two story windows lined the wall facing the street, providing a nice backdrop as the lights of the city skyline shone through. A large stage was set up at the far end of the room, which was already teeming with concertgoers. "Let's grab a drink…" Wendy suggested as she clutched her boyfriend's hand and led him towards the mahogany bar situated in the back of the room. Taking a seat on the round barstool, a woman in a low cut black tank top greeted the couple. "What'll ya have guys?" she asked with a bit of a Canadian accent. "I'll take a couple shots of Tiara Royale Apple…" Wendy enthusiastically replied. "And for you, man?" the woman with jet black hair asked. "Get him something strong and good… It's his first concert and I want him to have a good time!" the redhead replied before Dipper could get a word in. "How about this?" the woman said as she placed a large gold coin on the bar. "It's called a Coin Toss… Pretty much, heads is gin and tails is tequila. What do you say? Feeling brave dude?" she explained to the eighteen year old. "Uh… Sure…" Dipper said as he looked Wendy in the eyes. She gave him that warm, reassuring smile that he loved so much. "Heads or tails?" the bartender asked. "Heads" the brown haired teen confidently replied as the woman picked up the coin from the table.

Placing the coin on her thumb, the dark haired bartender flipped the coin, as Wendy, Dipper and a few patrons at the bar watched on. Catching it in her petite hand, the woman flopped it over onto the top of her other hand. "Tails!" she shouted as she reached for the bottle of tequila that resided on a shelf above the back of the bar. Pouring him a double shot of the liquor, she added Yellow Chartreuse, ginger, lime, and grapefruit juice into a hollowed out grapefruit. "Enjoy!" the dark haired woman shouted before attending to another customer. Wendy picked up a shot glass and placed it to her lips before throwing it back. She repeated this two more times before turning her attention to Dipper, who held the grapefruit in his hand. "C'mon dude… Shotgun it!" she shouted to her lover. "Shotgun? What's that?" he asked in a confused tone. "Dip… You poor, poor sheltered child… It means to chug it down as fast as you can…" Wendy said as she held the fruit up to her boyfriend's lips. He proceeded to down the fruity concoction in two gulps as the burning sensation of the tequila hit his throat. The brown haired teen gaged a few times, unsure if the drink would stay down.

"Dude… You okay?" Wendy asked with genuine concern as Dipper struggled to catch his breath. "I'm sorry… I forgot that you don't go as hard as I do… Sorry babe…" the redhead said in an apologetic tone as she rubbed the flannel clad back of her boyfriend. "Tell ya what… Let's go get a good spot for the show…" the alabaster skinned woman said as she got up from the stool to meet the floor with unsteady legs; the whiskey clearly beginning to take hold on her equilibrium. "You okay there Wen?" Dipper asked with concern as she grabbed onto the mahogany bar. "Y-Yeah… Just lost my balance…" she said as she tried to play off the concern her boyfriend held. The buzzing couple made their way to the back of the small crowd that awaited the concert, as the show was set to begin in short order.

Author's note: So, this chapter took longer to write than I anticipated. Sorry about the delay, but it's just been a crazy couple of days. This story should only be a few more chapters, but they'll be pretty good ones. Then it's onto another pair of short stories that I'm actually in the process of writing alongside this one. They're tentatively titled Mason & Wendy Vs. The Future and Double Take. As always, feel free to leave a review for this or any other stories I've wrote. I enjoy reading them.

My playlist for this chapter:

"Poison Pen" – Creeper

"Hellfire" – Barns Courtney

"Highway" – Bleeker

"Monster" – Starset

"Blow Your Mind" – Ohana Bam

"Tongue Tied" – Grouplove

"It's A Trip" - Joywave


	11. Chapter 11

Birthday Weirdness In The Rose City: A Shooting Star Falls Story

Part Eleven

Dipper took Wendy's hand and led her to the stage at the far end of the room. The auburn haired woman's eyes were filled with awe as she took in the somewhat unorthodox venue. The ballroom seemed to be more of a setting for a high society banquet than a rock concert. After a brief sound check, the first band took the stage. Although it wasn't the band that Wendy was excited for, she still dug their sound and gladly head banged to the trash sound of the band called 'Questioning Quinn'. After an energetic set, the band left the stage. "This is so fucking awesome Dip!" the redhead exclaimed as her emerald eyes met his hazel stare. "I know! We'll have to hit up shows more often!" he bellowed over the roar of the crowd. The next band to take the stage was a group called 'Give Me The Ends Of The Earth'. Once again, the pair worked up a sweat as they jumped up and down to the electronic and rock sound of the music that enveloped the room.

The night was so far a resounding success for Dipper Pines, as it appeared that his girlfriend was having the time of her life. All of the pain the young woman had felt over the past few months had melted away as she had lost herself in the music. It made all of the time and money that the eighteen year old had put into the trip well worth it. He enjoyed the intoxicating smile of the ginger woman. After a few more songs, it was time for the headlining band to take the stage. Paraless was by far the freckled young lady's favorite band. While she had tried to play it cool, Dipper could see the inner fangirl come to the surface of Wendy Corduroy. The lead singer sported a similar red mane of hair to his girlfriend. The couple jumped up and down to the pop-punk sound of the lead singer. After about an hour of performing their greatest hits, the band finished its set. The lead singer thanked the crowd for coming out and said she had one more thing to say. "I'd like to invite a very special woman up to the stage…" the orange haired singer spoke into the microphone. "This woman is a true hero, who in the face of danger, stepped up and put her life on the line to try and save her friends…" the thirtysomething artist continued. Wendy looked to Dipper as a large smile broke out on his face. "Sadly, this woman wasn't able to save them, but she still fought until the bitter end; getting shot five times before succumbing to her wounds…" the singer continued as the crowd gasped in amazement. "Please welcome to the stage, Officer of the Gravity Falls, Oregon police department, Wendy Corduroy…" the young woman finished as Wendy looked on with a confused expression on her face. Dipper gave the surprised woman a knowing nod and pushed her towards the stage.

Making her way through the crowd of slightly drunk music fans, the apprehensive young woman approached the steps that led up the stage. The lead singer extended her hand and Wendy gladly took it. Bailey Williamson handed the microphone to the auburn haired birthday girl. "Thank you for what you did. I'm sorry for your loss… Mason wrote me and said what a big fan you were. I figured this was the least I could do" the tattooed singer whispered in Wendy's ear as she took center stage. "Th-Thanks… I-I gotta say… I-I wasn't expecting this… I-I didn't do anything heroic… I just did my job… I do wanna say… If anyone should be getting a reaction from you guys, it's Mabel Pines and Pacifica Northwest. They were the victims of that senseless act of violence; I loved them like the little sisters I never had. I miss them every day…" the redhead said as her emotions overtook her. Bailey noticed that Wendy was breaking down and quickly joined the former officer on the stage. "This next one is for Mabel and Pacifica… Let's show those girls that they may be gone, but they will never… ever… be forgotten…" the orange haired woman said as she handed a microphone to Wendy and the crowd cheered. The opening riff from 'Melancholy Work' began and soon Bailey and Wendy began to perform the song. After the performance, the two women hugged and Wendy left the stage, where Dipper welcomed her with a loving embrace. "I love you Mason…" the young woman said as tears streamed down her face. "I love you too…" Dipper responded as the show came to a close.

Leaving the venue, Dipper reached for his phone and called Becca, who was on standby for when the concert let out. "Th-That was amazing…" the buzzing Wendy said as Dipper led her down the steps of the venue. Emerging to the cool November air, Wendy hung closely to her boyfriend, who was slightly larger than her. The pair walked to a nearby coffee shop, where they each bought a warm drink to face the chilly night. After once again entering into the cool air of the evening, the pair sat down at a table. After conversing for a few moments, a man came by and in a brazen act, reached over a small wall that separated the seating area of the coffee shop from the sidewalk, grabbed the Portland Pathfinders snapback hat from the head of Wendy and continued his walk down the street. "Ah! He just took my hat!" Wendy commented as Dipper shot up from his chair. "Dipper… Don't… It's not that big a deal…" the redhead pleaded with her boyfriend, to no avail. Jumping over the brick wall that was about three feet tall, the chestnut haired teen landed on the sidewalk and began his pursuit of the hat thief. "OH MY GOD! DIP! DIP! DIP!" Wendy yelled as grasped both her and Dipper's drinks and chased after her boyfriend; pedestrians and customers inside the shop looking on with interest. After less than a block, Dipper was able to run down the man, who had placed the hat upon his head. Seeing red, the eighteen year old grabbed the man by his black jacket covered shoulder and threw him against the brick wall of a building. Placing his hand around the throat of the offending man, Dipper lifted him up. "You're having a real fun night, aren't ya?…" he growled as the offending man grimaced; breath proving difficult for him to draw. "Real nice hat you have there…" the brown haired teen said as he grabbed it off the head of the man.

Wendy had arrived at the scene, where she observed her boyfriend holding the man up against the brick wall by his throat. Wendy wrapped her arms around his torso and tried to pull him back from the hat thief, but to no avail. "Y-You got the hat… Just let him go… He's not worth it…" Wendy pleaded with her boyfriend as the man gasped for breath. With a nod, Dipper let the man down and released his grip on his throat. "Here's what's gonna happen. Say 'I'm a drunk asshole and I apologize for taking your hat' to this young lady here" Dipper barked as he held a clenched fist, ready for the man not to comply with his request. "I-I'm sorry… I-I'm a drunk asshole and I apologize for taking your hat…" the man repeated in a bit of a desperate voice. "Alright, now get the fuck outta here…" Dipper said as he shoved the man to the concrete sidewalk below and grasped the hand of his lover. "Oh my god! You jumped over the thing with all those people sitting there" the redhead exclaimed. "You were just gonna let him take your hat?" Dipper shot back. "You made this whole big scene… People were talking…" the alabaster skinned woman explained. "Good… Let them talk…" Dipper shot back as he placed the hat back onto the head of its rightful owner. In the distance, Wendy was able to make out the familiar white Fjord sedan of Becca, which she was thankful to see as it served as a distraction from the impending argument. The car came to a stop in front of the coffee shop and the couple entered the warmth of the vehicle. "So… You guys have fun tonight?" asked a curious driver. "I-I had a fuckin' great time Becca!... Bailey Williamson invited me onstage and let me sing with her… I-I might have had bit to drink too…" the redhead said as she glanced towards the front of car. "Girl, it sounds like you had one hell of a time… Jealous much…" the driver commented as she headed towards the hotel. "Y-Yeah… A-And it's all thanks to Mason… H-He's a hell of a guy…" the freckled woman said as the alcohol continued to flow through her. "I-I just wanted to see you happy…" Dipper chimed in. "Y-You are so getting l-laid tonight…" the redhead said with a chuckle. "Just wait until I get y'all to the hotel… I-I gotta drive my kid in this thing, ya know…" Becca chimed in. "O-Of course… I… We would never do anything like that in here…" the twenty one year old quickly clarified to her driver. "Remember to be safe…" the sandy haired woman said in a somewhat sarcastic tone. "Y-Yeah… We always do…" Dipper chimed in, trying to save his girlfriend from embarrassment. "Well… That's good… I love my daughter and all, but I didn't expect to have her at seventeen…" the driver commented.

The rest of the ride went smoothly, as the couple recalled their evening. The drive was short, as the venue was only about ten minutes away from the hotel. Pulling up to the curb, Becca placed the car in park. "Well… Here we are. I just wanna say that it's been awesome to drive you this weekend and I hope that you guys had fun" the sandy haired woman said. "Thanks for being an awesome driver Becca! We'll miss you!" Dipper said as he opened his door and the chilly November air rushed in. "Let me get your name on FacePage, so we can friend each other" Wendy said as she pulled out her phone. After trading social media accounts, Wendy opened her door and exited the sedan. Walking around the back of the car, she grasped the hand of her lover as they stepped onto the concrete sidewalk. The front passenger window of the white sedan rolled down and Becca leaned over. "By the way! I want an invite to the wedding!" the woman shouted. "Of course!" Wendy bellowed back as a light blush came over her cheeks. The window rolled up and the car drove off into the night. The pair made their way into the warmth of the lobby of the hotel, where they noticed that the woman working the front desk had stepped out from behind it. "Mr. and Mrs. Pines! I just wanted to say that I hope you enjoyed your stay in the Hearthmen Hotel and that we hope to see you again!" the fortysomething woman shouted. "W-We did! Thank you very much for the excellent hospitality!" Dipper replied as they made their way to the elevator.

Arriving back in the penthouse suite, the couple began to pack up for the long trip home in the morning. "Th-This whole weekend has been just like a dream that I don't wanna wake up from… I-I know I sound like a broken record… But thank you Dipper… Thank you so much for everything…" the young woman said as she wrapped her arms around the waist of her lover. "I just want you to be happy… This weekend… This year… Always…" the brown haired eighteen year old said as he returned the hug that Wendy had given him. "I-If you wanna get everything together in the living room, I'll change for bed and pack up the bathroom" the redhead said as she shooed her boyfriend out of the large bedroom. "A-Alright…" Dipper said with a bit of curiosity in his voice. He knew that his girlfriend had no qualms about changing in front of him, so he thought it was a bit odd that she'd asked him to leave the room and closed the door behind him. Nevertheless, the teen boy began to pick up various items that the couple had left in the living quarters of the penthouse suite. Meanwhile, Wendy had walked over to her duffle bag. Unzipping it, her folding knife tumbled out and opened up. The redhead looked at the blade that rest on the tan carpet of the hotel room floor. The steel glistened as it caught the light of the chandelier that hung above the bed. Wendy bent over and picked up the knife. Instead of simply folding it up and placing it back into the green nylon sack, she stared at it. She could still observe a bit of the dried blood that resided on the blade from when she had attempted to end her life several months ago. Glancing down at the large scar that adorned her left forearm, she recalled the night where she had almost passed away. It was only thanks to Dipper that she had managed to pull through. That night was also the last time that she had talked to or seen Mabel. She knew that the young lady was gone forever, but she still longed to speak to her again. "Well… There is one way…" the twenty-one year old thought to herself.

After a short internal debate, the freckled woman folded the knife up and placed it back in the bag. Her eyes teared up and she was upset that she had even entertained the idea of hurting herself again, especially after the wonderful weekend that she had been given by her boyfriend. "I-I need to go see the doctor on Tuesday…" she whispered quietly to herself as she removed yet another item from the bag. A silk and lace pink negligée with a matching pair of panties were placed on the bed and the young woman began to disrobe. Dipper had managed to clean up the room when a troubling thought came over him. "What if she's hurting herself?!" he wondered as the teen boy rushed to the still closed door of the bedroom. "Wendy! You okay in there?" Dipper asked as he tried to turn the door knob, finding it to be locked. His fists balled up and he began to knock on the door. "Wendy! Wendy! Open up! I-I wanna know if you're alright!" the brown haired eighteen year old said in a more urgent tone. Suddenly, he heard the lock click and the door began to open. "Dipper… I-I'm fine…" she reassured her boyfriend as she took note of the tears in his eyes. "It's okay… It's okay… I'm fine…" the redhead said as she pulled the upset teen against her pink silk covered body and began to stroke his hair. A minute later, Dipper had finally managed to collect himself. "I-I'm sorry… I was just worried was all…" the teen said as he observed the sensual outfit that his lover had changed into. "Dude, it's fine… I like that you care… So… I figured that since you showed me such a fun night, that I should return the favor…" the auburn haired woman said with a salacious tone. Clothing and inhibitions were shed as the two began to make love in the large hotel bed. After a few goes, the young couple were worn out. Dipper glanced over and saw his lover passed out cold; a large smile on her freckled face. The brown haired eighteen year old formed a large grin as his exhaustion overcame him and he fell asleep as the birthday weekend in the Rose City of Portland, Oregon drew to its conclusion.

Author's Note: So, this is the end of this story. I thought about how I extended what was supposed to be a one shot into eleven chapters and realized that it was getting a bit too long. I hope that everyone has enjoyed this story. I'm going to take a short break, but I'm already writing my next story, 'Dipper & Wendy vs The Future', a story that takes place at Christmas. Any guesses on what's gonna happen? Thank you for reading and reviewing my stories, it really does mean a lot to me.

My Playlist for this chapter:

Downstait – "Redesign, Rebuild, Reclaim"

Papa Roach – "American Dreams"

Prophets of Rage – "Living On The 110"

Bullet For My Valentine – "Riot"

Bring Me The Horizon – "Throne"

Bring Me The Horizon – "Happy Song"

Lorde – "Perfect Places"

Borns – "American Money"

The Reconteurs – "Steady As She Goes"

Phantom Planet – "California"

Foster The People – "Doing It For The Money"

The Hunna – "You & Me"

The Aces - "Stuck"

Waxahatchee – "Coast To Coast"

Barns Courtney – "Golden Dandelions"

The Strokes – "OBLIVIUS"

Arkells – "Knocking At The Door"

The Killers – "The Man"

Phantogram – "You Don't Get Me High Enough"


End file.
